TRADUCTION: The Bartender - La Barmaid
by OwClow
Summary: Brittany est barmaid. Que ce passe-t-il quand une mystérieuse femme aux cheveux sombres, entre dans le bar où elle travaille. Que ce passe-t-il quand cette femme revient encore et encore? AU. Classé M pour le langage et les prochains chapitres. Fiction de LaurADon.
1. Pen Pal

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec, comme promis, une fanfic brittana de 26 chapitres. Pour ceux qui le veulent, voici la version original: / s/9180608/1/The-Bartender **

**Elle à été écrit par LauraADon que je remercie!  
**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une correspondante. C'était super-cool. Le programme de correspondance a été mis en place par mon école. On écrivait chacun une lettre et la maîtresse les ramassaient et l'envoyée pour nous. Toutes les lettres étaient envoyées à une autre classe d'une autre école, dans une autre ville.

Alors, toutes les deux semaines la classe s'asseyait et écrivait à leurs correspondants respectifs. Ma correspondante s'appelait Jenny. Elle avait l'air vraiment cool et elle vivait dans une ferme. Elle écrivait tout sur sa ferme, sur ses animaux et sur ce qui se passait là-bas. Une fois elle a même envoyé une photo d'un veau qui venait de naître dans une de ses lettres. C'était la chose la plus mignonne.

J'ai surtout écrit sur mon chat Lord Tubbington et ma petite sœur et de la cabane que mon père avait construit pour moi dans le jardin. J'ai même envoyé une photo de Lord Tubbington avec ma sœur dans son siège auto à l'intérieur de la cabane. Je me suis peut-être un peu attiré des ennuis. Ma mère pensait qu'il n'était pas mignon mais, il l'était.

Nous étions à la fin de l'année et nous avons fait un voyage pour rencontrer nos correspondants. C'était vraiment génial mais, quand l'année s'est terminée, nous avons changé de classe et on avait plus de correspondance.

Je pense que j'aurais pu trouver l'adresse de Jenny et continuer de lui écrire sur ma vie mais, je n'y ai plus pensé ces 10 dernières années.

Certains jours, j'aimerais avoir encore une correspondante. Juste pour lui écrire et lui parler de ma journée. Mais plus personne n'envoie de lettre à part les vieilles personnes. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai un journal. Au lieu d'écrire à un correspondant, j'écris dans mon journal maintenant. Ce n'est pas pareil, mais ça fonctionne.

Si j'avais encore un correspondant je lui aurais écrit sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui parce que je pense que c'est sûrement la meilleure chose de la semaine. C'est vendredi est la semaine est pratiquement finie alors ce sera probablement la meilleure chose. Certainement la partie la plus intéressante.

_xxxxx- Plus tôt dans la nuit –xxxx_

Je suis au travail. Mes parents possèdent un bar-restaurant et je travaille là-bas. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais c'est ce que je fais. La paye est bien et je peux faire ce que je veux en considérant que mes parents sont les propriétaires. Cependant je n'abuse pas de ce pouvoir.

J'y travaille depuis que j'ai l'âge légal. Quatorze ans pour travailler dans la cuisine et dix-huit ans pour travailler au bar. C'est essentiellement toute ma vie. J'aime ça. Je rencontre beaucoup de personnes intéressantes. Et puis il y a les habitués. La plupart d'entre eux sont comme une famille élargie. Je les ai connus la majeure partie de ma vie.

Je suis barmaid depuis trois ans maintenant. Depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans et que j'ai eu ma licence de barman. Le vendredi soir est à la fois mon jour préféré mais aussi celui que je déteste le plus. C'est toujours rempli ce qui est idéal pour avoir des conseils, mais me laisse énerver parce que je cours partout comme un poulet avec la tête coupée. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter et de prendre une pause mais c'est marrant en même temps. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui dure toute la nuit.

Le vendredi il y a plus une foule de jeunes. Les habitués partent toujours vers les dix-huit heures ou dix-neuf heures. Je vois beaucoup de nouvelles têtes le vendredi soir. Je sers aussi un bon nombre de personnes que je n'ai jamais vues ou que je ne reverrais plus jamais. C'est comme ça que ce passe un vendredi soir.

Je reconnais toujours un visage. Quand quelqu'un rentre dans le bar, une fois qu'il est assis là pendant plus de cinq minutes je peux facilement le reconnaître si je le revois. Je ne pourrais pas savoir ou me souvenir de leurs noms mais je saurais que je les ai déjà vus.

Sugar et moi sommes au bar et mes parents prennent en charge les clients dans la salle à manger. Je viens d'essuyer le bar en face de moi après qu'un homme soit parti. Il m'a laissé un maigre 1,25$ comme pourboire. J'espère qu'il n'ait pas un de ces snobs riches qui peuvent laisser plus. Il portait un sweat et un jean il n'était probablement pas riche.

J'ai fini d'essuyer le bar et le tabouret et je lève les yeux pour voir mon nouveau client. Une femme qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 24 ou 25 ans s'est assise sur le tabouret. Elle a un air renfrogné sur le visage. Probablement énervée. Ce n'est pas mon genre de clients préférés.

Je jette la serviette sur mon épaule. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Je demande à la femme.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et les rétrécies. Elle a l'air encore plus énervé qu'il y a quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire quelque chose à propos de ça. Je ne fais que mon travail après tout, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'énerver encore plus.

Elle regarde la longueur du bar. On est à une extrémité, on peut donc voir tout le monde. "Quelque chose de fort. Vraiment fort." Grommela-t-elle d'une voix sombre, profonde, d'une voix irritée.

Quand quelqu'un me demande quelque chose de fort, je me laisse aller en les servants. Quelque chose avec de la vodka ou du whisky ou quelque chose d'aussi fort et qui se voit sur la facture. Cette femme n'a pas l'air de boire du whisky ou de la vodka.

Je prépare le verre et le pose sur le bar pour elle. Elle le prend sans un mot et prend une généreuse gorgée. Ces types de clients sont les plus difficiles. Ils ne veulent pas vraiment parler. Ils ne veulent pas parler avec une autre personne dans ce bar. Ils veulent seulement s'asseoir et boire. Mais ça ne m'a jamais arrêté et ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter maintenant.

"Dure journée ?" Je commence à lui demander. Habituellement quand quelqu'un est grognon ou énervé c'est parce qu'il a eu une mauvaise journée.

"Quelque chose comme ça." Marmonne-t-elle. Court est précis.

"Travaille ?" Est ma prochaine question.

Elle secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le travail. Habituellement je demande si c'est à propos d'une relation, mais avec le regard de cette femme je ne veux pas lui demander.

Je m'aventure vers un autre client et lui donne une autre bière avant de retourner vers la brune. Elle a toujours l'air d'être sur le point de jeter le verre contre le mur. Je regarde sa boisson. Presque vide. Merde c'était rapide. Il ne lui a fallu pas plus de cinq minutes.

"Un autre?" J'incline la tête vers sa boisson.

Elle fait glisser le verre sur le bar et me fait un signe de tête. "Allez-y" Grogne-t-elle. Je la regarde. Ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules et ses mains étroitement jointes au-dessus du bar.

"Bien." Je lui mets une autre vodka spéciale Brittany. Tout du moins, je sais qu'elle aime la boisson que je lui ai choisie. Je glisse le verre jusqu'à elle quand j'ai fini. "Alors." Je place mes mains sur mes hanches. J'obtiens son attention et elle me suit du regard alors que je me penche en arrière pour m'appuyer contre le comptoir. "Trouble relationnel alors?"

Elle fronce le nez. C'est plutôt mignon en fait. Elle aurait pu être mignonne si elle n'aurait pas eu cette foutu grimace sur le visage. "Pas vraiment."

"Famille?" J'ose.

"Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste boire." Me dit-elle. Je hoche la tête. Bien. Donc c'est probablement quelque chose en rapport avec sa famille, mais elle ne veut pas en parler. Ce qui signifie que j'ai touché une corde sensible.

Vous en apprenez beaucoup sur les gens quand vous êtes barman. Vous apprenez plein de petites choses. Vous savez comment gérer n'importe quelle situation. Les gens sont vraiment différents et ils viennent tous avec des émotions différentes, vous devez juste faire attention à ne pas appuyer sur le mauvais bouton. C'est comme une grande leçon de psychologie sur les réactions des gens.

"Comment est la boisson?" Je demande. Je dois essayer et commencer avec quelque chose de nouveau mais je ne sais pas comment. Cette fois ça va être un peu dur. Je dois rester loin des choses personnelles.

Elle hoche la tête. "Super."

"Femme qui parle peu, je vois." Je taquine. Ça ne marche pas. Elle rétrécit ses yeux en me regardant.

"Pas vraiment intéressée à vous parler. Sans offense." Dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre.

"Aucun souci." Je lui souris avant de me pousser du comptoir et d'aller vers Sugar.

"Salut sug'! Quelque chose d'intéressant ici? Cette femme là-bas est en train de me tuer. Elle est grincheuse ou peut-être en colère." Je pose mon menton sur son épaule en parlant. Ça peut paraître bizarre pour d'autres personnes mais sug' et moi on est meilleure amie depuis le lycée.

"Pas vraiment." Elle hausse les épaules et mon menton glisse.

Il est encore tôt pour un vendredi soir. Quelque chose comme 21h30. Seulement 4h30 avant la fermeture. "Bien." Je marmonne. J'espérais avoir quelques histoires croustillantes ou quelques choses dans le genre. Je repars vers l'autre extrémité du bar. Sur le chemin je remplis deux verres avant de retourner voir la femme grincheuse. Je devrais probablement lui demander son nom avant de l'appeler accidentellement la femme grincheuse.

Je vois que son verre est vide. "Un autre?" Elle hoche la tête. "Je peux vous demander votre prénom? Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici avant." Je lui dis en lui donnant son troisième verre.

"Je ne suis jamais venue ici avant. Donc ouais." Elle hausse les épaules mais ne me donne pas son prénom. "Merci." Dit-elle en prenant son verre.

"Pas de problème." Je lui souris encore en espérant qu'elle me sourit en retour ou du moins qu'elle quitte ce regard furieux.

Après un quatrième verre et une autre tentative de conversation je tourne mon attention vers la télévision en haut du coin où elle est la plupart du temps. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas souvent regardée. C'est du basket. Je pourrais parler avec un autre client autour du bar mais la plupart son avec des amis ou de la famille et je ne veux pas m'imposer. Ainsi, toutes les minutes je regarde si les clients ont besoin d'un autre verre.

À peu près 11 minutes plus tard Sugar passe et me donne une tape sur le cul. "Je dois vider le réservoir." Glousse-t-elle. "Occupe-toi du bar." Je me retourne pour analyser le bar. Je vérifie la mystérieuse femme grincheuse et elle me regarde curieusement. Au moins ce n'est pas cette putain de grimace.

"Quoi?" Je demande.

Je pense que je l'ai surpris ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle saute presque hors de son siège. "Rien." Ses yeux se déplacent sur le côté dans la direction où Sugar est partie. Intéressant. Je peux voir les roues tournaient dans sa tête. Elle a bien vu Sugar me taper.

Quelqu'un m'appelle à l'autre bout et je vais vers lui. Sugar revient après quelques minutes et moi je retourne à l'extrémité du bar. Je demande à la mystérieuse grincheuse si elle veut un autre verre et elle hoche la tête. C'est le sixième. Je fais attention à garder le compte. Surtout quand quelqu'un est assis seul. C'est juste une sorte de protection étrange pour moi.

A un moment donné après son sixième verre elle marmonne quelque chose puis se lève et je la regarde allée vers les toilettes en trébuchant.

Peu après minuit je ferme. Je le sais parce que mes parents laissent toujours jusqu'à minuit le vendredi soir, à peu près. La cuisine ferme à 22h et ils la nettoient puis ils traînent jusqu'à minuit et il rentre pour la nuit. Ils doivent être là le matin pour ouvrir à 10h.

Je ne devrais probablement plus servir cette femme. Elle doit être vraiment ivre maintenant. Je devrais aussi lui demander comment elle va rentrer chez elle.

Ça commence à se vider. De plus en plus de clients quittent le bar pour aller chez eux ou dans un autre bar ou autre part. Je regarde l'heure. 00h37. Puis-je regarde la brune. Je peux vraiment la regarder. Maintenant que le bar est pratiquement vide je peux porter mon attention sur elle.

Elle a les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Elle est faiblement éclairée par la lumière du bar mais je peux dire qu'elle a le teint foncé. Elle est habillée simplement. Une chemise à manches longues est un jean noir. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est une femme vraiment attirante.

Elle ancre ses yeux dans les miens et je détourne rapidement le regard. Elle n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne peut pas dans son état. Peut-être qu'elle ne réalise même pas qui je suis, plus ou moins. Je me penche en arrière pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau la télé. J'ai esquivé une balle là.

"Combien de temps allez-vous rester ici?" Je lui demande. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, je suis debout en face d'elle, juste le bar entre nous.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Il est quelle heure?" Articule-t-elle avec un peu de mal.

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je mets rapidement ma main sur ma bouche mais c'est trop tard. Elle m'a entendu. Elle essaye de rétrécir ses yeux en me regardant mais c'est comme-ci qu'elle était constipée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je rigole à nouveau. Elle est mignonne.

"Quoi?" Demande-t-elle.

Je secoue ma main et contrôle mon rire. Je regarde l'heure encore une fois. "Il est 00h43. Comment vous rentrez?"

Elle hausse encore les épaules. "Je suis venue en voiture alors..." Un hoquet sort de sa bouche et je dois me pincer le bras pour ne pas rire. Elle agite sa main devant elle et montre son verre vide. "Un autre, Miss Barmaid." Articule-t-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que vous devriez en avoir un autre. Et mon prénom est Brittany." Je prends le verre en face de la femme mais je n'ai pas l'attention de le remplir.

"Pourquoi pas?" Elle claque ses mains sur le bar. "Je ne suis pas ivre." Mais son action me prouve que si. "Si. Vous l'êtes. Donc je vais vous le demander encore une fois. Comment vous allez rentrer chez vous ce soir?"

Elle fronce le nez encore une fois dans ses pensées, je suppose. "Vous ne pouvez pas conduire. Je ne vais pas vous laisser."

"Vous n'allez pas me laisser." Sa voix se fait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la soirée. "Vous n'êtes pas mon patron." Elle serre les mains en poing et frappe sur le bar. Je peux voir que je l'ai énervé et je dois désamorcer la situation avant que ça ne dégénère.

"Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mauvaise conscience. Donc, comment rentrez-vous?" Parfois, avoir un ivrogne devant soi n'est pas amusant. Tout le monde est différent et vous ne savez jamais ce que vous allez obtenir ou ce qui pourrait arriver. Ils me maintiennent attentive. J'ai soufflé exaspérer et me tourne pour atteindre le téléphone.

"Comment allez-vous rentrer, Mlle Barmaid?" Je m'arrête et retourne vers la femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle me regarde avec espoir. Sa tête penchée vers le côté en attente d'une réponse.

C'est une question bizarre mais je n'ai pas de problème pour y répondre. C'est simple. "Je marche. Je vis juste à côté." Je ne devrais probablement pas donner cette information à une étrangère mais cette femme n'a pas l'air de vouloir me traquer ou s'introduire chez moi ou m'attaquer et elle ne se rappellera probablement pas de ça demain matin.

Un petit bruit bizarre est la seule réponse qu'elle me donne. C'est entre un bourdonnement et un gémissement, je pense. Nous nous regardons. Quelque chose d'étrange passe entre nous. Comme une conversation silencieuse ou peut-être une compréhension silencieuse.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées. "Je vais vous appeler un taxi." Je dis et me retourne pour saisir le téléphone et composer le numéro de la compagnie de taxi local.

Après avoir fini l'appel je me tourne et elle me regarde. Je lève un sourcil. "J'ai appelé un taxi, il devrait être là dans dix minutes." J'informe la femme. Elle ne cesse de me regarder. Je n'appellerais pas sa regarder, mais elle est définitivement focalisée sur moi. Elle sourit au bout de quelques minutes. Si on peut appeler ça un sourire. Le coin de ses lèvres se contracte un peu vers le haut. Ses lèvres n'en font pas partie et il n'y a aucune exposition de dents mais comparer à cette foutue grimace présente sur son visage durant la soirée c'est une amélioration.

"Merci." Articule-t-elle. Je lui souris. Je prends ma serviette et commence à nettoyer le bar. Il y a seulement quelques clients qui sont partis et je veux sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Je peux nettoyer des choses tant que je ne dérange personne.

Quelques minutes passent et je nettoie le bar surtout là où il n'y a personne d'assit. "Vous avez manqué une tâche." J'entends à ma droite. Je lève les yeux et la femme ivre grincheuse me regarde. Je pense qu'elle n'est plus si grincheuse. C'est sûrement l'alcool et elle ne se rappelle pas qu'elle a eu une journée merdique.

Je me dirige vers elle. "Pardon?"

"Vous avez manqué une tâche." Elle laisse tomber sa tête et baisse les yeux vers le bar se mettant directement face à l'a dite tâche.

Je souris encore une fois parce que c'est juste trop drôle. Je prends mon chiffon et essuie la tâche en face d'elle. "Mieux?"

Elle se penche en avant jusqu'à que son nez soit seulement à un pouce du bar et l'inspecte, puis hoche la tête. "Ouais." Elle relève lentement la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux sont tout vitreux et je ne sais même pas si elle peut voir jusqu'ici.

J'entends un klaxon de voiture. "Votre taxi est là." Elle regarde sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche et se lève de son tabouret. Elle fouille dans sa poche et sort un tas de billets d'un dollar. Elle les jette sur le bar et se détourne de moi. Elle vacille et met ses mains sur les

côtés pour s'équilibrer. Elle fait un pas et se cogne presque contre le mur.

La seconde suivante j'ai mes bras sous ses aisselles la retenant debout. J'ai sprinté vers elle en un éclair. Elle me fait face et me regarde. "Vos yeux sont vraiment bleus." Dit-elle.

Je souris. Elle est trop mignonne à cet instant. "Bien. Allons jusqu'à votre taxi." Elle ne fait aucun mouvement donc je commence à marcher en espérant qu'elle aura la bonne idée d'essayer de marcher avec moi. Je me tords pour la mettre sur mon côté et mets mon bras autour de sa taille.

Je le fais jusqu'à la porte puis il reste les trois marches à descendre pour rejoindre le taxi. La première se passe bien, mais pas les deux autres. Elle trébuche, ou je trébuche, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je rejette ma main libre. Reconnaissant le taxi en face de moi. Je prends de grand pas et m'accroche à la porte arrière du taxi. C'est un enchaînement de réaction par la suite. Elle tombe sur moi et me bloque contre la portière du taxi.

Mes deux bras enroulaient autour d'elle pour la maintenir. Je la regarde une fois que j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre. Elle ne semble pas dérangée par notre trébuchement. "Quoi?" Dit-elle. Je secoue la tête et me pousse du taxi pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Quand j'ouvre la porte elle fait quelques pas sur le côté et grimpe sur le siège arrière sur ses mains et ses genoux, tombant lourdement sur les fesses. Je scrute l'intérieur de la voiture. "Vous pourrez récupérer votre voiture demain."

Elle plisse les yeux du mieux qu'elle peut dans son état d'ivresse. "Demain."

"Oui. Demain. Maintenant dites à ce mec où vous habitez pour qu'il puisse vous ramener chez vous."

Elle récita son adresse. Je n'ai aucune idée où c'est mais je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance tant que le chauffeur de taxi sait où c'est. Je me tourne vers lui. "Pouvez-vous, vous assurez qu'elle rentre bien?"

"Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je prends et dépose c'est tout." Il rigole et démarre la voiture.

Je débats à moitié si je dois rentrer dans la voiture et partir avec elle. Être sûr que cette femme rentre en toute sécurité et qu'elle rentre dans sa maison ou son appartement sans aucun problème. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois fermer le bar et mes parents me tueraient si je partais.

Je recule et pose ma main sur la portière. "Eh bien, rentrer en toute sécurité." Je dis à la femme sur le siège arrière. Elle hoche la tête. Je souris et ferme la porte. La voiture clips dès que la portière est fermée.

Je fais le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers et retourne à l'arrière. Il ne reste que deux clients à gauche. Deux gars qui parlent avec Sugar de son côté du bar. Sugar me fait un signe de tête quand elle me voit revenir. Je vais de l'autre côté du bar et commence le nettoyage et la routine de fermeture.

* * *

**NA: Voilà le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**NT: Voilà! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plût! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! Les 5 premiers chapitres sont déjà traduits, donc je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine. A bientôt! **


	2. Screaming

**NT: Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précèdent. Pour ceux qui se le demande, il y aura un vrai rapprochement entre elles à partir du chapitre 5.**

**kate von d: Elle a la tête sur les épaules pour une fois, ça change effectivement. Chut! Je l'aime pas lui! :(**

**Guest: Même pas un pseudo? Merci! Tu verras ça un peu plus tard, mais il y a quand même quelques indices ;)**

**L.I.E: Eh bien, j'espère que ça ne va pas se reproduire. N'ayant pas de bêta c'est un peu difficile de repérer ses erreurs. Merci.**

**JennCaron: Le voilà! J'espère qu'il va te plaire :)**

**Rien me m'appartiens, que ce soit la série ou la fanfic qui est à LauraADon! Par contre les fautes c'est à moi :3 Et je m'en excuse! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi en ce samedi. Il y a une bande de vieux gars dans un coin du bar et une famille qui mange dans la salle à manger. Et les deux ouvriers du bâtiment avec qui je parlais il y a environ dix minutes à gauche.

Ma mère fait de la paperasse à une petite table dans la salle de restaurant. Elle garde un œil sur la famille et se lève toutes les cinq minutes pour voir s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit avant de retourner à ses papiers. Je suis responsable du bar jusqu'à cinq heures, l'heure à laquelle Sugar arrive et nous travaillons ensemble pour quelques heures. Je finis à huit heures et j'ai l'intention de passer du temps avec mes amis après le travail.

Je regarde le basket universitaire quand la porte s'ouvre. Je veux dire... Elle s'ouvre vraiment au point qu'elle claque contre le mur derrière elle. Je tourne rapidement la tête vers l'entrée. Je vois une femme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les rayons de soleil encadrent la femme et je ne peux pas vraiment voir son visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là, debout à regarder rapidement le bar.

Elle fait un pas en avant et laisse la porte se fermer derrière elle. Je sais qui c'est dès que la porte se ferme et mes yeux se réadaptent à la faible lumière du bar. Je souris alors qu'elle se rapproche du bar. "On ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité." Je plaisante. Elle ne semble pas amusée. Elle a toujours cette foutu grimace sur son visage.

"Quoi?" Questionne-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrête derrière la rangée de tabourets.

"Rien." Je secoue la tête. Apparemment, sa mauvaise humeur d'hier est revenue. "Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?" Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.  
"Non." Elle posa les paumes de ses mains contre le bar et se penche au-dessus du tabouret. "Je veux savoir qui est la personne qui à décider de me jeter dans un putain de taxi dégoûtant et m'expédier en pleine nuit." Je peux entendre l'énervement dans sa voix et comment elle augmente à la fin de sa phrase. Elle est folle.

"Eh bien, je suis celle qui à appeler le taxi et je vous ai aidé une fois qu'il est arrivé ici. Vous êtes bien arrivée ?" Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle est si fâchée. Contre moi, je suppose. J'ai bien fait. Elle ne pouvait pas conduire la nuit dernière. Elle était clairement soûle. On dirait que la partie supérieure de sa tête est sur le point de s'ouvrir et qu'un tas de vapeur va sortir.

"Je suis bien rentrée, mais je ne sais pas comment." Fulmine-t-elle. Ses poings se mettent en boule. "Donc vous êtes celle qui m'a mis dans ce taxi et qui m'a envoyé chez moi." Je fais un signe de tête, je n'ai rien à dire. "Je suis arrivé chez moi et dans mon lit, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir beaucoup bu, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus." grogne-t-elle.

Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque qu'une bande de vieux gars nous regarde. Je cherche ma mère du regard et une fois que je la trouve, elle me donne un coup d'œil. Un que je peux décrire comme : "peux-tu prendre soin de cette femme ou tu as besoin de mon aide ?". Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que je m'en occupe. Mon regard se porte de nouveau sur la brune en face de moi. "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si énervé ? Je vous ai mis dans le taxi parce que vous n'étiez pas en état de conduire. Je ne sais pas où vous habitez et je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas un long trajet. Je peux vous rembourser si ça vous a coûté cher." Je propose. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut à ce stade.

"Je ne veux pas de votre putain d'argents !" hurle-t-elle.

Maintenant, toutes les personnes dans la pièce nous regardent. Je fais le tour du bar d'un mouvement audacieux et l'attrape par le coude et l'emmène dans la cuisine. "Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" elle hurle et essais de retirer son bras de ma prise mais je la tiens trop fortement. Je ne lui réponds pas et la tire dans la cuisine avec moi. Les deux cuisiniers se tournent et nous regardent quand on entre. Je les regarde et hoche la tête. Ils comprennent le message et vont dans la salle de pause qui est reliée à la cuisine.

"Écoutez-" Je me tourne pour lui faire face. " -Je ne sais pas ce qu'est votre problème ou pourquoi vous venez ici et que vous hurlez. J'ai fait quelque chose de bien pour vous. Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de ça vous me criez dessus. Vous pourriez être en prison pour conduite en cas d'ivresse ou pire. Je vous ai mis dans cette voiture pour vous sauver de ces ennuis."

Elle reste là, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cette foutu grimace sur son visage, encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas encore hurlé ou pourquoi elle reste plantée là. Ses poings sont toujours serrer et elle peut me frapper d'une seconde à l'autre, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Mais si ça arrive, je pense que je pourrais la combattre. Je suis plus grande et probablement plus forte. À moins qu'elle soit un ninja secret, alors je suis foutu.  
"Et autre chose- cet endroit est comme ma maison. Ma famille possède ce bar et vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici et commencer à crier à propos de- je ne sais même pas quoi. Vous ne pouvez simplement pas faire ça. Je vous avertis juste pour cette fois, mais si quelque chose comme ça se reproduit, vous ne serez plus autorisé à venir. Vous êtes plus que la bienvenue à venir profiter du bar ou du restaurant, mais je vous préviens que si cela se reproduit, vous serez bannis de cet établissement." Je lui dis d'une voix sévère. Je ne dis pas que je suis énervé juste très ferme et sérieuse. "Compris?"

Elle me regarde fixement. Elle est plus petite que moi de quelques centimètres et je dois regarder légèrement en bas pour attirer son attention. "Compris?" Je répète.

"J'ai compris." halète-t-elle. Elle ne semble pas énerver. Peut-être un petit peu vaincu et en colère contre quelque chose.

"D'accord. Donc on peut régler ça comme des adultes cultivés." Je recule pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. "Allons parler dans la salle du restaurant." Je suggère. Je lui propose d'y aller la première puis je la suis en dehors de la cuisine et ferme la porte derrière moi.

La famille qui prenait le déjeuner ou le dîner ou n'importe quel repas est parti maintenant. Je ne vois pas ma mère, je suppose qu'elle a dû prendre ma place au bar pendant que je règle ce problème. Je vais à la table dans le coin, celle la plus éloignée du bar. Je tire la chaise, m'assois dessus et lève les yeux pour voir la femme un peu moins en colère faire la même chose en face de moi.

"Donc, je vais vous poser une question et vous pouvez répondre si vous le voulez, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue aujourd'hui ?" Je décide de garder les choses simples. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve encore une fois contre moi. Cependant, je veux vraiment lui demander pourquoi elle est tout le temps en colère.

Elle hausse les épaules et regarde le parking par la fenêtre. "Je suis venue chercher ma voiture. Par chance je me rappelle où je suis venue hier." Elle se concentre sur moi mais je me tourne et regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas laquelle est sa voiture.

"D'accord. Eh bien, ça répond à cette question alors."

"Vous avez d'autres questions ?" Demande-t-elle.

Je devine que cela implique ce que je ne voulais pas dire. Je ne veux pas mentir mais- "Oui. Mais je ne veux pas la poser." Je tente de jauger sa réaction, mais elle reste assise comme de la pierre.

"Demandez-là." Elle hoche la tête.

"Quoi?"

"Demandez-là. Je m'en moque. Vous avez dit que je ne suis pas obligé de répondre si je ne le veux pas, donc demandez-là." Dit-elle.

Je fronce mon nez. Je n'aime pas cette phrase. Je ne veux pas poser des questions qui n'auront aucune réponse. "Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ? Je veux dire... Les deux fois où je vous ai vue, vous semblez en colère."

"Question suivante." est la réponse que j'obtiens.

Je soupire de frustration. "Pourquoi vous êtes venue ici aujourd'hui ? Vous auriez pu prendre votre voiture et partir avec sans entrer ici. Je ne l'aurais jamais su."

"Question suivante." Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et lève un sourcil en attendant.

Je ne pense pas que je vais obtenir des réponses à mes questions les plus complexes alors je lui pose la question la plus simple. "Quel-est votre nom ?"

Elle est silencieuse durant quelques secondes après ma question et je pense qu'elle doit réfléchir. Non pas qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle s'appelle, mais plutôt si oui ou non elle veut me le dire.

"Santana Lopez."

"Bien, Santana, pourquoi hier ou aujourd'hui, vous ne vouliez pas me dire votre nom ?"

Elle plisse les yeux. Je suppose qu'elle pense si elle veut oui ou non répondre comme elle l'a fait à la question précédente. Elle me regarde et je la regarde. C'est un peu effrayant en réalité.

Elle déroule ses bras et met ses mains sur le bord de la table et se penche au-dessus. Je pense qu'elle va dire quelque chose alors je me penche vers elle. Mais dès que je le fais, elle pousse la chaise loin de la table et se lève. Elle se détourne de moi et s'éloigne.

Elle passe la porte quand je me rends compte qu'elle part. Je pousse ma chaise et cours après elle. "Attendez!" Je crie, mais la porte est déjà fermée. Je cours et l'ouvre puis, je fais trois pas dehors.

Elle sort à toute allure du parking dans une voiture noire et disparaît en bas de la rue avant que je ne le sache.

Je baisse la tête et retourne à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis si déçue. Je pense qu'une part de moi voulait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse femme. Elle semblait si énerver et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Dès que je rentre ma mère me regarde de la tête au pied. Elle me questionne du regard. Je retourne derrière le bar alors qu'elle me fixe toujours. Je l'attrape par le coude et la tire à travers la petite porte derrière le bar qui mène à la cuisine.

"C'était quoi tout ça ?" Me demande ma mère en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je secoue ma tête. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, pour être honnête."

"Eh bien, pourquoi cette femme te crier dessus ? Tu as fait quelque chose pour l'offenser ?"

Je secoue ma tête encore une fois en essayant de focaliser mon esprit sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces trente dernières minutes. "Non. Tu ne te souviens pas, hein ? Elle était ici hier soir. Assise au bar, toute la nuit, toute seule. Elle semblait énervée. Elle parlait à peine. Je ne savais même pas son nom jusqu'à maintenant."

"Humm" Fredonne ma mère. "Étrange caractère."  
"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a crié et je lui ai demandé mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. Elle était vraiment ivre la nuit dernière et je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas conduire donc je lui ai appelé un taxi. Elle semblait avoir une sorte de problème avec ça. Quoi que... Je ne sais pas."

Ma mère met ses mains sur mes épaules. "Tu as bien fait. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. J'aurais fait la même chose."

"Ouais, mais elle ne t'a pas crié dessus." Je baisse la tête.

Elle tapote mon épaule. "Chérie, tu as fait la bonne chose. Ne te sens pas mal par rapport à ce que tu as fait."

"Bien."

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra?" Me demande ma mère. Je connais la réponse et je sais ce qu'elle cherche. Elle veut savoir si j'ai avertie la jeune femme.

"Je lui ai dit que si elle revenait ici et qu'elle criait encore une fois elle n'aura plus le droit de mettre le pied dans notre propriété."

"Bien. Maintenant retourne au travail."

Ma mère commence à parler aux cuisiniers, Finn et Will. Je retourne à l'intérieur du bar. La première chose à laquelle je pense est de regarder l'heure et d'espérer qu'il soit bientôt cinq heures pour voir Sugar et je pourrais lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi.

* * *

**NA: Court chapitre, je sais. Probablement le plus petit chapitre. J'ai déjà un certain nombre de chapitres d'écrits et ils sont tous plus long que celui-ci. Certains beaucoup plus longs. **

**Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Je ne peux pas croire le nombres de reviews, favorites et follows que j'ai eu après ce premier chapitre. Merci à tous.**

**NT: Etant assez court, j'envisage de posté le prochain en milieu de semaine. Si vous le voulez faite le moi savoir dans une petite review :3 N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur le chapitre, la traduction ou si vous avez des questions. **


	3. Root beer

**NT: Hello! Comme promis me voilà avec le chapitre 3 qui est plus long que le précédent! Je vous remercie pour les reviews! **

**Cha: Je ne compte pas abandonnée, j'ai 6 chapitres de traduit déjà et avec les vacances qui arrivent je pense avoir une grande avance par rapport aux publications ;)**

**Gest alias "L": C'est tellement rapide pourtant! Mais je connais ça :') Santana n'a pas finit de t'intriguer et tu vas voir (lire ;) ) Brittany est vraiment géniale dans cette ff! Tu peut parlé (écrire ptdr ) autant que tu veut ça me dérange pas! **

**JennCaron: ça risque de t'intriguer encore longtemps! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! **

* * *

On est lundi et je suis sur le chemin du bar pour parler à ma mère. Le lundi est le jour le plus lent de la semaine. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients et que je peux parler avec ma mère sans être couper toutes les minutes pour remplir à un verre.

Le lundi est mon jour de repos. J'ai passé la première partie de ma journée à dormir et faire les courses. Je suis allé à la banque, au supermarché et je suis allé à l'animalerie acheter de la nourriture pour Lord Tubbington. Etant la fille des propriétaires je pouvais choisir mon jour de repos, donc j'ai pris le lundi. Ils sont super lent et je ne pourrais pas supporter ça. J'aime les jours rapides au bar. Plus de gens, plus de clients, plus d'excitation et plus d'amusement autour. C'est super, bien que j'ai deux jours de congé. Le dimanche et le lundi.

Le bar est fermé le dimanche et je ne travaille pas le lundi. C'est parfait.

Je rentre dedans et ma mère me voit immédiatement. "Salut, chérie, comment se passe ta journée?"

J'hoche la tête. "Bien. Comment été ta journée?" Je lui demande en dérapant derrière le bar.

"Lent, jusqu'ici. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Prend ta commande pour le déjeuner, je vais le faire. Sugar devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre et nous pourrons manger." Je saisi un bloc des commandes et griffonne dessus ce que je veux pour le déjeuner puis je rentre dans la cuisine. Je tire la première feuille et la donne à Will.

"Ta commande, je suppose." Dit-il poliment. J'hoche la tête. "Bon, eh bien, je le fais rapidement."

"Merci Will. Où est Finn?" Je regarde l'horloge. Il est cinq heure cinq. Finn est supposé être là à cinq heures. Il arrive tôt, cinq à dix minutes en avance, habituellement. C'est bizarre que Finn ne soit pas encore là.

"Je ne sais pas. Il devait être là à cinq heure donc- il ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste en retard." Marmonne Will en retournant deux hamburgers sur le grill.

"Oui, probablement. Merci pour-" j'agite ma main vers le bon de commande. "Tu sais."

"Bien sûr. Je l'envoie avec celui de ta mère." Il incline la tête et commence le repas. Je glisse jusqu'au bar encore une fois et attrape un Sprite sur le chemin. Je tire un tabouret quand les portes s'ouvrent et Finn entre en courant.

"Désolé je suis en retard. Ma voiture est tombé en panne." Explique-t-il en ne s'adressant à une personne en particulier. Il semble un peu essoufflé. "J'ai couru jusqu'ici." Eh bien sa explique son essoufflement.

"C'est bon. Mais la prochaine fois appelle nous et préviens nous de ton retard." Lui dit ma mère alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte de la cuisine.

"Désolé. J'appellerais la prochaine fois." Il fait un signe de la main en direction de ma mère avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Sugar était déjà là quand je suis sortie de la cuisine. Elle parlait avec ma mère à propos de quelque chose avant que Finn ne les interrompt. La grande entrée de Finn leur a fait oublier leur conversation et maintenant ma mère se dirige vers moi.

"Prête?" Demande-t-elle et j'hoche la tête. Je descends de mon tabouret et la suis dans la salle du restaurant. Elle choisit une table puis nous nous asseyons en attendant notre repas.

Je lui ai demandé de manger avec moi parce que je veux lui poser des questions sur certaines choses que j'ai eues dans la tête durant ces deux derniers jours. "Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler?" me devance-t-elle.

Je rigole doucement. Je voulais justement lui demander si nous pouvions parler. "Eh bien, à propos de l'autre jour."

"Chérie, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'embêter avec ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. En réalité, c'est très bien ce que tu as fait. Cette femme à tout faux. Elle n'avait pas à venir ici comme ça."

"Non je ne veux pas parler de ça." Elle fronce le nez dans la confusion. "Je veux parler de la femme." J'explique. Une partie de sa confusion s'éclipse de son visage. "Je veux juste- je veux savoir si tu sais qui c'est. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici avant vendredi soir."

Ma mère hoche la tête. "Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aussi. Elle a dit que c'était quoi son nom?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez." Je dis à ma mère. J'aime vraiment ce nom. Ce n'est pas un nom ennuyeux comme ceux de Lima. C'est différent.

"Oh, um, je ne la connais pas mais je connais un Dr Lopez en bas à l'hôpital et étant donné que ce n'est pas un nom courant ici, je suppose qu'ils sont liés et qu'il y a de grande chance que le Dr Lopez soit son père."

J'hoche la tête durant le discours de ma mère. Ça prend tout son sens.

"Je ne sais rien d'autre. Mais je peux demander autour de moi."

"D'accord, ça semble bien." J'hoche la tête un peu plus.

Quand ta famille possède un bar et que tu es barman, tu peux toujours découvrir quelque chose sur quelqu'un. Tu as juste besoin de demander, à la bonne personne, la bonne question. C'est probable qu'un habitué qui vient tous les jours sache un ou deux trucs sur Santana Lopez ou sa famille. Ce n'est pas une grande ville et tout le monde connaît quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un d'autre. Et les gens aiment les commérages.

Notre nourriture arrive alors que je réfléchissais sur les clients qui pourraient connaître Santana. Mon cheeseburger au piment a l'air bon ainsi que le poulet et les frites de ma mère. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de remercier Will.

Je sors de la salle pour aller dans le bar et je m'arrête net sur mon chemin. Quand on parle du loup. Je voulais juste apporter mon assiette et celle de ma mère dans la cuisine pour qu'elles soient lavées et quand je suis revenue dans la salle du restaurant ma mère n'était plus à la table où nous étions assises. J'ai supposé qu'elle était au bar, donc j'y suis allé. Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Santana assise.

"Hey." Dit-elle une fois qu'elle m'a vu. Elle semble timide ou effrayé.

"Salut, Santana, c'est ça?" Je connais son nom je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande.

"Ouais."

"Ici pour une autre nuit à boire?" Je demande. Elle a un verre dans sa main donc... J'ai juste deviné.

"Non." Dit-elle. Je lève un sourcil et montre son verre. Elle secoue la tête. "Non. En fait je suis venue pour vous voir mais-" Mes deux sourcils sont levés maintenant. "Je ne vous ai vu nul part donc j'ai pensais prendre un verre puis partir. «Oh, Vous voulez me voir pour...?" Une tête dans ma voix me crie qu'elle veut quelque chose de moi. Je me penche sur le côté du bar. Mon corps me crie de faire l'inverse et de me pencher au-dessus du bar qui nous sépare.

"Je sentais qu'il fallait que je vous présente mes excuses pour l'autre jours. J'ai dépassais les limites. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis entré ici et que je me suis mise à crier. Je suis juste venu, samedi, récupérer ma voiture et rentrer chez moi, mais quelque chose ma pousser à revenir ici. Donc je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai commencé à vous crier dessus pour aucune raisons en fait. J'avais le sentiment d'être une merde et je me sentais mal et je m'en suis prise à vous alors-" Elle hausse les épaules, elle a l'air d'être ailleurs. "-Je voulais venir et m'excuser."

"Oh." Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est bien que Santana ressente le besoin de venir ici pour s'excuser, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Elle se reconcentre sur moi et me regarde de bas et haut. "Ouais, vous ne travaillez pas en ce moment? On en dirait pas."

"Non. Le lundi est mon jour de congé." Je lui souris pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

"Bien, Brittany, Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça ici. C'est mauvais pour les affaires et tout. Donc, ouais, je m'excuse. Et tant que je prends un verre-" Elle fait un mouvement de tête vers son verre de bière. "-Je peux vous payer une bière vu que vous ne travaillez pas et ça m'aiderait à me sentir mieux et à compléter mes excuses."

Elle regarde autour du bar nerveusement. C'est mignon. Sa nervosité et son long discours.

"Eh bien, tout est oublié mais je ne sais pas pour le verre." Je vais jouer un peu avec elle.

"Pourquoi pas? Vous devez aller quelque part? Comme un rencard ou quelque chose comme ça? Désolé je n'avais pas l'intention de supposer que vous n'aviez rien à faire ce soir seulement parce que vous avez dit que vous ne travaillez pas je pense-" Elle s'arrête en se mordant la lèvre.

"Non, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit. Je vais traîner avec des amis ce soir, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. C'est juste que j'ai mes verres gratuitement." C'est vraiment facile de jouer avec elle et j'aime ça.

Elle regarde ses mains qui jouent avec le verre. "Oh bien." Quand elle lève ses yeux, le lui sourit rapidement. "Quoi?" Demande-t-elle une fois qu'elle a vu mon sourire.

"Rien." Je dis en attendant qu'elle parle encore. Avec un peu de chance, plus de monologue mignon.

"Hum- Alors prenez un verre avec moi. Je veux dire, puisque vous ne payez pas vos verres. Je veux dire, dans le cadre des excuses, sauf que je ne vous le paye pas. Dieu, s'il vous plaît, juste... Prenez un verre avec moi." Divague-t-elle.

Sans lui donner de réponse, je m'appuie sur le comptoir et je vais à l'extrémité du bar. J'ouvre un frigo et prend une bouteille puis je retourne à l'endroit où est Santana. Elle est assise à la même place que vendredi soir. Le dernier tabouret au bout du bar. Je fais le tour du bar et m'assoie sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. J'ouvre la bouteille et la tient en l'air vers elle. Elle comprend tout de suite et lève son verre et les faits tintés ensemble.

"Pour?" Je demande.

"Pour mes excuse et mettre comporter comme une abrutie." Dit Santana.

Je rigole et prend mon verre. "Pour vous être comporté comme une abruti."

Je la vois rouler des yeux et détourner le regard. Je lève les yeux et regarde les nouvelles à la télé. C'est assez calme dans le bar donc je peux entendre d'ici. Un accident de voiture, construction de route, une nouvelle loi. Une publicité passe et je regarde à côté de moi pour voir si elle regarde la télévision ou non.

C'est sûr elle ne regardait pas la télé. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle me regardait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tourne aussitôt ma tête pour la regarder, je voyais ses yeux regarder quelque chose de l'autre côté du bar, mais elle s'est tourné vers moi. Je lui souris, un petit sourire parce qu'elle vient de me prendre en train de la regarder.

"Quelle est le nom de la barman?" Demande-t-elle.

Je tourne la tête et m'arrête sur Sugar. "Voilà Sugar. Une amie à moi. Pourquoi?" Je lui demande et tourne ma tête vers elle. Ses yeux semblent vouloir établir un contact avec les miens.

Elle hausse les épaules. "Comme ça." Puis ses yeux papillonnent à nouveau. Elle regarde autour et cherche quelque chose. Elle s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes. "Vous buvez de la *bière de racine?"

Je suppose que ses yeux ce sont arrêter là-dessus, je garde mes yeux sur elle en apportant ma bouteille à mes lèvres. Ses yeux suivent la bouteille jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je prends une gorgée puis repose ma bouteille sur le bar. Ses yeux restent fixés sur mon visage, mais pas sur mes yeux. "Oui. C'est une bière de racine. J'aime bien la bière de racine. Il y a quelque chose de mal à ça?"

"Non." Elle secoue la tête. "Je pensais pas que vous alliez boire de la bière."

"Eh bien, si." Je dis et me retourne vers la télé. C'est la séquence sport.

"Bien." Dit-elle.

Je finis ma bière de racine quelques minutes plus tard. "Eh bien, merci pour le verre que je n'ai pas payé de toute façon, mais vous avez assisté pour que je bois avec vous pour vos excuses." Il commence à faire sombre dehors, ce qui fait qu'il fait un peu plus sombre dans le bar, mais je peux voir ses joues rougir légèrement quand je dis ça.

" Et encore désolé pour l'autre jour." Elle agite sa main dans les airs.

"Pas de problème." Je lui dis en me levant. "J'ai des choses à faire avant d'aller voir mes amis, donc je devrais y aller, mais peut-être que je vous reverrez ici." Je lui dis en faisant le tour du bar.

"Ouais, probablement." Elle hoche la tête.

"Eh bien, au revoir, Santana." J'aime beaucoup la façon dont son nom sort de ma bouche.

Elle penche la tête. "Au revoir."

Je souris et je vais vers la petite porte qui mène à la cuisine. J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

"Salut, Finn, Will." Ils lèvent tous les deux leurs regards de la nourriture pour voir qui c'est. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont reconnu à ma voix. Finn me fais un signe de tête et se reconcentre sur la nourriture.

"Salut, Brittany." Me salue Finn, il me regarde un peu plus longtemps que Will.

Je m'approche de Will. "Merci pour le repas, c'était bon."

"Bien, je suis content que ça t'ai plût."

"Je voulais te remercier toi aussi Finn, mais je sais que tu étais en retard." Je dis, le garçon a besoin d'un peu de taquinerie de temps en temps.

"Désolé, Britt." Marmonne Finn.

"Finn m'a aidé dès son arrivée donc oui il à participer." Complète Will. J'hoche la tête. Je savais que Finn avait aidé. Il est arrivé une minute ou deux après ma commande.

"Ouais, eh bien, merci à toi aussi Finn, je suppose." Je pouffe de rire alors que je sors de la cuisine par la porte du restaurant. Il y a un couple de famille qui mange là-bas, je leurs souris en passant. Je traverse la salle et retourne dans le bar. Je viens de faire le tour de l'établissement en quelques minutes.

Santana se redresse sur son tabouret quand elle me voit. "Je pensais que vous deviez pas partir?"

Je regarde autour de moi avant de savoir quoi dire. "Je pensais que vous prendrez qu'un verre?" Je signale en montrant la bière fraîchement ouverte devant elle. Elle hausse les épaules comme-ci qu'elle ne savait pas. "Et je dois dire au revoir à ma mère avant de partir." Je montre ma mère qui est à l'autre bout du bar à écouter un client.

"D'accord." Elle hoche la tête.

Je marche jusqu'à ma mère et met un bras autour de ses épaule. "Je pars maintenant." Je murmure à son oreille.

Elle se tourne vers moi. "Je t'ai vu boire un verre avec la perturbatrice de samedi." Ma mère fait un signe de tête derrière moi où est assise Santana.

"Ouais, elle voulait s'excuser et me demander si elle pouvait me payer un verre." Je l'informe.

Ma mère rigole. "C'est bon. Donc nous aurons plus de problèmes avec elle?" Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite parce que je suis sûr que Santana ne rentrera pas ici en criant encore une fois. "Très bien. Tu peux y aller et reste loin des ennuis." Elle passe derrière moi et me tapote sur le derrière.

"Je le ferais." Je ne suis jamais en danger, mais ma mère me le dit tout le temps quand je sors avec des amis. Je marche le long du bar. "Au revoir Sugar." Je dis en passant à côté d'elle. Elle me donne une tape sur les fesses elle aussi. Ça doit être le thème d'aujourd'hui.

"Au revoir, Britt."

Je retourne à l'extrémité du bar où est assise Santana. Je lui souris une fois que j'arrive vers elle. Elle me sourit en retour. Il est petit, juste au coin de ses lèvres, mais je peux dire qu'il est authentique. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sourit pas beaucoup.

Je fais glisser mon doigt le long du bar. "Toi aussi tu veux me taper le cul?" Je lui demande parce que je sais qu'elle a vu ma mère et Sugar le faire. Du coin de l'œil, je vois son sourire, la tête baissée. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas répondre à ma question. Je connais aussi sa réaction. Mon sourire s'élargit.

"Au revoir, tout le monde!" Je crie en sortant du bar.

* * *

**NT: *Bière de racine: Boisson gazeuse d'origine nord-américaine parfumée d'extraits de vanille, de réglisse, de sassafras, de noix de muscade et d'autres plantes.**

**A samedi pour un autre chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review ;)**


	4. Friday nights

**Hi! Je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on est samedi et qu'il faut que je vous publie un chapitre, donc me voilà! Les choses avancent petit à petit pour Santana et Brittany ;) **

**Merci pour les reviews, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou pour la traduction!**

**L.I.E: Merci :) Je fais tout mon possible pour m'améliorer. **

**kate von d: Merci! C'est vrai qu'on est vite captivé. L'auteur à fait du très bon travail.**

**L: Haha! Je suis désolé de te dire qu'après ce chapitre tu devras attendre une semaine... Moi j'affectionne plus Sugar que sa mère :3 Ce n'est pas vraiment avec son père, tu en sais plus dans ce chapitre ;) Je connais ça! Parfois je fais passer a trad' avant les révisions :') **

**Cette fanfiction appartient à LauraAdon.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

ça commence à devenir animé ici. C'est l'heure de dîner et la salle du restaurant est pratiquement remplie. Ce qui est génial. Il y a quelques personnes assis au bar, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ce sera en fin de soirée. En ce moment, c'est plus décontracté et plus tard ce sera plus énergétique.

"C'est la folie dans la salle à manger ce soir. Il y a un match à domicile?" Demande mon père en passant devant moi. Il a une commande dans la main et il est sur le chemin de la cuisine pour la donner aux cuisiniers.

"Ouais. Il y a un match de basket des filles ce soir." Je lui dis. J'ai entendu un gars en parlé au bar.

"Très bien. On dirait qu'on va avoir une nuit agitée alors."

"Yup." J'hoche la tête. C'est vrai. Habituellement, quand il y a un match à domicile de l'école secondaire, on a plus d'affaires. Avant et après le match. Ce soir c'est le basket féminin et il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup de famille qui sont venu dîner ici avant d'aller au gymnase. Ils sont tous parées avec les couleurs de l'école et quelques-uns des plus jeunes enfants ont de petit M peint sur leurs joues.

Un gars m'interpelle, je marche vers lui. "Je peux avoir une autre bière, s'il vous plaît?" Demande-t-il.

"Oui." Je prends son verre et le rempli avant de lui rendre. "Et voilà." Je dis avec un sourire. Il sourit et me fais un signe de tête puis il retourne à la conversation qu'il avait avec ses copains.

"Hey." J'entends sur ma droite. Je ne reconnais pas la voix. Je tourne la tête, elle est là. Je vais vers elle. Elle s'assied sur le tabouret de d'habitude. Il est idéalement inoccupé.

"Hey." est ma réponse. "Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" Je demande avec un sourire accueillant.

"Juste une bière, bouteille, s'il vous plaît." elle dit puis regarde autour du bar. Elle regarde tout le monde dans le bar et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la salle de restaurant. D'où elle est assise, elle ne peut pas voir entièrement la salle, seulement la moitié, mais elle peut se faire une idée de ce qu'il s'y trouve. "Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. Plus que vendredi dernier."

"Ouais." Je lui tends sa bouteille de bière. "Match à domicile ce soir."

Elle hoche la tête, je suppose qu'elle sait de quoi je parle donc je ne vais pas plus loin. "Basket?" Elle demande et j'hoche la tête.

"Filles." Je dis.

"Ah, lycée." Soupire-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais j'hoche quand même la tête. Soudainement, je suis curieuse de savoir dans quelle école elle est allée et si elle faisait partis d'un club ou d'un sport. Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander un jour.

Elle regarde une famille. Une mère et un père et deux enfants peut-être âgés de 10 et 12 ans. Donc je regarde la famille moi aussi. Je regarde cette maman aidé sa fille à mettre son manteau puis le fermer et embrasser la petite fille sur le dessus de sa tête.

Je souris et me tourne pour voir si quelqu'un à besoin de quoi que ce soit. Puis mes yeux reviennent sur Santana. Elle tient sa bière en arrière la buvant le plus rapidement possible.

"Wow, ralentis le tigre!" Je rigole.

Elle finit la bouteille et la fais claquer contre le haut du bar. Elle a en sourcil levé en me regardant. Et ce froncement de sourcil est de retour. Je peux jurer qu'il n'y était pas il a quelques minutes où quand elle est entrée ici. Son humeur à fait un 180 durant les deux dernières minutes.

"Donnez-moi un autre." Dit-elle d'une voix basse et grave.

"Bien." Je vais vers le refroidisseur de bière et en sors une pour elle. C'est un peu inquiétant pour moi la vitesse à laquelle son humeur a changé. Tout semblait bien et puis, BAM, encore la Santana en colère. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je fasse plus attention à ce que je dis. Je ne veux pas la rendre folle.

Je lui tends son verre, mais elle ne dit rien. Même pas de remerciement. Ses yeux sont maintenant fixer sur la tête en haut dans le coin. Centre sportif maintenant. Soit elle aime vraiment le sport ou c'est juste une distraction parce que son attention ne quitte jamais la télévision, pas une seule fois. Je reste là quelques minutes à la regarder distraitement. Mais mon esprit file avec des questions sur son soudain changement de comportement.

Quelqu'un cris mon nom et je fais le tour pour aller vers lui. C'est un mec qui vient toujours ici le vendredi soir. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son nom. "Comment ça va?" Je salue.

"Bien. Je peux avoir un Captain and Coke?" Demande-t-il.

J'hoche la tête. "Bien sûr. Je reviens." Je me précipite pour faire sa boisson. Ça prend qu'une minute à faire et je retourne vers lui et lui tend son verre.

"Merci beaucoup" Dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. J'aime les gens polis. Ils font les choses beaucoup mieux. Un simple merci peu allé loin.

Je regarde vers la fin du bar où est assise Santana. Elle ne regarde plus la télé. On dirait qu'elle regarde juste le mur en face d'elle. Ça me frappe alors. Elle a l'air plus triste qu'en colère.

Je marche jusqu'à elle. "Un autre?" Je demande.

Elle secoue sa tête vraiment rapidement et me regarde, je peux voir de la confusion dans son regard. Je répète ma question et penche ma tête vers la bouteille de bière. "Ouais." Elle pousse la bouteille vers le bord du comptoir et je l'attrape à la volée avant qu'elle s'écrase sur le sol.

Je lui apporte une autre bouteille, mais ne la pose pas. "Mauvaise journée?" Je demande.

Elle plisse des yeux en me regardant. "Non." Je la fixe et elle me fixe en retour. "Puis-je avoir ma putain de bière maintenant?" Je baisse mes yeux vers la bière et lui tend. J'ai sûrement perdu ce combat de regard.

C'est avec un sentiment de vaincue que je vais vers Sugar. Elle est juste là, avec un air ennuyé. "Quoi de neuf, Sug?"

"Pas grand-chose. Comment ça se passe avec Mme. Grincheuse là-bas?"

"Bien." Je dis impassible. "Elle est remplie de joie."

Elle semble être toujours comme ça. D'ailleurs c'est quoi son problème? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici avant vendredi dernier."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Elle dit n'être jamais venue avant la semaine dernière et elle semble en colère ou triste ou peut-être les deux."

"Ouais, bonne chance avec ça." Dit Sugar et me frappe le bras. Elle glisse jusqu'un gars au bout du bar et commence à parler avec lui. Elle est un peu empotée parfois.

Le bar n'est pas trop remplis et tout le monde semble bien pour le moment alors je dérape derrière la porte et dans la cuisine. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. C'est le chaos ici. Will et Finn ressembles à des poulets avec la tête coupée. Ils préparent plusieurs repas en même temps. Ma mère est de retour pour les aidés. Elle travaille toujours dans la cuisine le vendredi soir. C'est le soir de la semaine où il y a le plus de commande de repas, donc ils ont besoins d'aide. Et il y a cette fille de la vaisselle, je crois que son nom est Marley ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle fait la vaisselle aussi vite qu'elle le peux et la met dans le lave-vaisselle pour les sécher dès qu'elle le peut.

"Ouah." J'expire en me promenant dans la cuisine jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Je reste là quelques minutes et essaye de rassembler mes pensées. Il y a tellement de bourdonnement dans ma tête. Travaille, Santana assise au bar, tout tourne dans ma tête. Ça devient froid, je prends une caisse de bière et remonte au bar.

Une fois que j'ai mis la nouvelle caisse de bière dans le frigo derrière le bar je retourne vers Santana. "Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?" Je demande comme j'ai vu qu'elle regarder de nouveau la télévision.

"Basket je suppose." Je regarde ce n'est plus la séquence sportif, mais le basket lycéen.

"D'accord. Donc, vous avez finis avec celui-là?" Elle hoche la tête alors je lui donne un autre. "Vous allez rester ici toute seule toute la nuit encore?" Je ne peux pas aidé mais je peux demander.

"Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autres avec moi?" Grogne-t-elle.

"Non, je veu-"

"Vous voulez, de quoi?!" Elle se penche. J'hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas quoi pensée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire donc, je pars et me dirige vers la salle de restaurant. C'est un petit peu moins encombré maintenant. C'est plus tranquille que le bar et je reste ici pour un moment avant de retourner au bar.

Je sers plus de monde que je donne de bière à Santana. Cinq en trois heures ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je reste près de Sugar et écoute la conversation qu'elle a avec une femme noire d'âge moyenne. Je pense qu'elles parlent de vêtements ou quelque chose en rapport avec les cheveux. Quelque chose dont je n'ai aucune idée, j'écoute seulement.

Santana me fais signe quelques minutes plus tard et je lui sers une autre bière. Je peux dire que ça commence à faire effet sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle est un peu embrumée je peux peut-être lui poser des questions sans qu'elle me coupe la tête.

"Donc, je peux vous demander-" Je pose la bière sur le comptoir. "-où vous êtes allée au lycée?"

"Ici. McKinley." Elle dit et bois une gorgée puis tourne son attention sur le match de basket à la télé.

"Hé moi aussi! Je me souviens pas de vous." Je suis surprise. Je suis presque sûr que je m'en serais rappelé si je l'aurai vue au lycée.

"Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe." Dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Alors, ça signifie qu'elle sait qui je suis ou qu'elle se rappelle de moi?

"Mais, ce n'est pas une grande école. Bien, ça m'arrivait de me perdre, mais ce n'est pas si grand. Je pense vous y avoir vu. Quel âge avez-vous?"

"23, pourquoi?"

"Juste curieuse." J'hausse les épaules et y réfléchis pendant quelques minutes. "Donc, ça veut dire que vous étiez en dernière années quand moi j'étais en deuxième années."

"Très bien, Sherlock." Elle roule des yeux jusqu'à la télé.

Elle semble encore agitée à cause de quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose en rapport avec moi. Je n'espère pas. Mais, j'aimerais bien savoir. Peut-être que je peux aider. Je ne sais pas, parler ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça m'aide toujours de parler à quelqu'un d'un problème que je vais avoir.

"Je peux vous demander quelque chose." Elle se détourne de la télévision et établie un véritable contact avec mes yeux. "Vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre si vous ne le voulez pas." En espérant que ça fasse descendre la pression.

"Ok."

"C'est quoi le problème? Je veux dire, pourquoi êtes- vous si en colère?"

Elle plisse légèrement les yeux et je pense qu'elle va me donner une réponse. Quelque seconde passe et j'attends. Elle secoue un petit peu sa tête et se tourne vers la télévision et buvant sa bière. Elle posa la bouteille, vide. "Un autre."

Je soupire et prend la bouteille de bière vide puis je vais en chercher une autre. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré une personne ayant autant de mal à parler. Je lui ramène sa bière fraîche et reste en silence, regardant le match de basket avec elle.

C'est encore plein à 9h30. Le match de basket féminin est fini et tout le monde vient pour célébrer la victoire. Un grand nombre de pizza est commandés, un grand nombre de soda pour les enfants et un grand nombre de boissons alcoolisés pour les adultes. Ils nous m'attiennent occupés jusqu'à 11h.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai donné deux bières de plus à Santana. Elle n'a parlé à personne. Elle est juste assise sur son tabouret en regardant la télé. Parfois je la surprenais en train de me regarder. Mais, à part ça elle est juste assise là. Elle est clairement ivre maintenant et je me sens mal. Comme-ci que c'était de ma faute. Qu'elle soit en état d'ébriété. Mais, je ne faisais que mon travail et mon service quand elle me la demander. Il y a un point dans la nuit quand c'est trop et ce point à été atteint. Pour une jeune fille elle tient vraiment bien l'alcool.

Alors quand elle a demandé un autre verre après qu'elle est fini le neuvième, j'ai dit non. Elle a grogné, mais elle n'a pas protesté. Elle met lentement sa tête contre le bar et passe son front en avant puis en arrière.

C'est rare, mais peu importe. Les personnes en état d'ébriété sont imprévisible, au mieux. "Je peux vous appelez un taxi si vous voulez rentrer."

Sa tête se redresse rapidement et elle bascule en arrière sur son tabouret. Je me penche en avant et lui attrape l'avant-bras pour la retenir. Elle baisse les yeux et regarde ma main sur son bras. "Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi." Elle dédaigne ma main.

"Bien. Mais, je ne vous donne plus d'alcool."

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. "D'accord." Elle sourit. Comme un vrai sourire. Le coin de ses lèvres sont étiraient, elle a des fossettes et ses dents apparaissent. Et c'est magnifique. Je dois la fixer depuis trop longtemps car il disparaît et cet- "Quoi?"

"Rien. Seulement je ne vous avez jamais vu sourire." Encore cette foutu grimace. Eh bien, il en faut beaucoup pour un sourire. "Alors vous voulez que je vous appelle un taxi, maintenant?" Je redemande. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle reste ici si elle ne boit pas, si elle est toute seule et si elle ne veut pas parler.

"Elle secoue la tête. "Non. Je ne peux pas rentré."

"Pourquoi?" Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. Elle peut techniquement resté jusqu'à la fermeture, mais elle doit rentrer chez elle.

"Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant." marmonne-t-elle.

"Eh bien, vous ne pourrez pas resté ici toute la nuit." Je rigole un peu après ça. Je lève les yeux vers elle et elle est penchée au-dessus du bar, me fixant en souriant encore. Ça doit être en rapport avec ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne pense pas que je reverrais ce sourire ce soir. "Je vais aller aider Sugar là-bas." Je pointe l'endroit où Sugar essuie des verres. "Vous-serez bien ici?" Elle hoche la tête et je lui souris avant d'allé aider Sugar.

Il est 1h30 quand j'appelle un taxi et il est 1h45 quand j'entends un bruit de klaxon dehors. "Votre taxi est ici." Je dis à Santana. Elle hoche la tête et se lève. Elle est un peu instable. Je veux aller l'aider, mais elle semble n'avoir aucun mal à atteindre la porte d'elle-même. Jusqu'à qu'elle n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte.

Je glisse derrière elle, enveloppe ma main autour de la sienne qui est sur la poignée. "Là." Je murmure. Je tourne la poignée et pousse la porte.

Je sors dehors et elle me suit. Elle a l'air confuse. "J'allais le faire." Insulte-t-elle, je suppose, se référant à la porte.

"Bien sûr." Je rigole. "Laissez-moi vous aider." Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et la guide de trois pas jusqu'au taxi. J'ouvre la porte de la voiture et elle se laisse tomber sur le siège dans un bruit sourd. Je rigole doucement. Pour être honnête, elle est un peu mignonne quand elle a trop bu et elle se laisse aller s'en faire attention aux apparences. "Bien. Heu- Passer une bonne fin de nuit."

Elle plisse les yeux en me regardant. "Je vais juste rentrée chez moi et dormir."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire après ça. "Bien, bonne chance avec ça." Je pense que c'est bien.

"Bonne chance à vous aussi, Mlle Barman." Elle se tourne brusquement vers le conducteur. "A la maison James!" Ordonne-t-elle.

"Mais je ne sais pas où vous habitez." Lui dis le conducteur et elle débite son adresses rapidement. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour dire des choses insensées et la seconde d'après dire son adresse comme-ci qu'elle était sobre.

Je rigole. "Bon. Je vous laisse." Je ferme la porte et attends que le taxi s'éloigne du trottoir. Une fois qu'il a disparu je retourne à l'intérieur et commence à nettoyer.

Mon esprit s'envole sur cette nuit, sur Santana et comment elle fait pour aller aussi bien et la seconde d'après être énervée. Elle est un mystère, ça c'est sûr. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rentré chez elle et pourquoi elle vient toujours ici. Elle est venue deux vendredi soirs de suite, de son plein grès, en buvant jusqu'à l'oubli. Il doit y avoir une raison. Ce n'est pas un comportement normal.

Une idée me vient en tête, si elle continue de venir ici, je ferais tout pour en savoir plus. Pour savoir pourquoi elle semble si mal et triste et tout autre émotions que j'ai vue passé sur son visage. J'ai vu son sourire et il est magnifique. Et je pense qu'elle devrait sourire plus souvent. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour que ça arrive.

* * *

**Voilà! C'est fini, le prochain chapitre samedi prochain! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review, ça motive vraiment pour traduire la suite! A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	5. Info

**Bonjour tout le monde :) **

**Cette histoire appartient à LauraAdon: ****s/9180608/5/The-Bartender**

**Un rapprochement entre Santana et Brittany, ça commence à se mettre en place ;) Je poste le chapitre ce soir parce que demain je n'aurais pas du tout le temps de posté. **

**JennCaron: Un jours en avance... C'est bien non?! :')Merci! **

**Malau-chu: Tu sera pas triste à la fin de ce chapitre ;) normalement! Merci :D**

**L: Mais... Mince! Tu m'as démasquée Mouhaha! Non c'est pas ça mais elle va en parler dans ce chapitre! Les réponses à toutes tes questions! Merci à toi! Je n'auserais pas, tu es l'sdf du coin :') Non sérieusement tu peux écrire autant que tu le veux ça ne me dérange pas au contraire! En avance! Encore mieux non? Haha**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je me réveille le samedi matin et me prépare pour mon après-midi au travail. La première pensée qui me vient en tête une fois que je suis réveillée est_ Santana_. Je me demande si elle est bien rentrée.

Je saute du lit et prend une douche. Je nourris Lord Tubbington et vais au courrier. A midi moins le quart, Je pars de mon appartement pour aller au bar.

Je scrute le parking pour voir le nombre de clients dans le bar. Une pensée traverse mon esprit et je cherche une voiture spécifique. Une voiture noire, que j'ai vue qu'une fois auparavant, mais je le saurais si je l'aurais vu de nouveau. Mais, elle n'ait pas là.

J'affaisse mes épaules quand je me rends compte que la voiture de Santana n'est pas dans le parking. Elle doit déjà être venue la prendre. Je ne sais pas comment parce qu'à 11 heures j'étais encore au lit alors qu'hier je n'ai rien bu. Je ne sais pas comment une personne qui a autant bu peut être fonctionnel avant midi.

Je saute les marches et entre dans le bar. "Salut, maman." Je salue alors que la cloche au-dessus de la porte sonne.

« Salut, chérie. Comment ça s'est passé hier après que nous soyons partis ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Bien. Aucun problème. Tout le monde est parti quand on a fermé et j'ai nettoyé la salle avec Sugar. Comme d'habitude. » J'hausse les épaules et marche jusqu'à l'arrière du bar. C'était assez habituel sauf pour une chose. La même chose que vendredi dernier. Cette brune qui s'est assise au bar et qui ne voulait pas rentré chez elle.

Il y a trois habitués au milieu du bar en train de boire de la bière et manger des cacahuètes. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils font pour boire de la bière aussi tôt dans la journée, mais ils le font. Je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais cette chose.

« Bien. J'ai vu cette fille, Santana, ici la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais. Et ? » Je dis en m'appuyant contre le comptoir du bar avec mes hanches.

« Et- Comment ça s'est passé ? » demande ma mère en essuyant le bar déjà propre. Habitude nerveuse, je sais.

« Très bien. Tu sais d'autres choses sur elle ? » Parce que c'est impossible d'obtenir une putain de chose d'elle. » Je croise mes bras.

Elle s'arrête de nettoyé le bar et se tourne vers moi. « Ouais, j'ai demandé autours de moi. » Elle fait une pause et je lève les sourcils, je lui demande silencieusement plus d'informations. Je sais seulement quelques trucs. Comme deux ou trois. Je t'ai dit qu'il y a un Dr Lopez à l'hôpital. » J'hoche la tête. « Eh bien, c'est son père. »

« D'accord, son père est docteur. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Apparemment sa mère possède une entreprise d'assurance et elle vend toute sorte d'assurance. Je pense que je n'avais pas besoin de préciser, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, maintenant il l'est. »

« Non, maman il ne l'est pas. » Je souris un peu.

« D'accord, eh bien, j'ai aussi entendu que Santana à été à l'université et quand elle à finie ses études elle est revenue et maintenant elle vend des assurances avec sa mère. Elle travaille pour la compagnie de sa mère et il y a une rumeur comme quoi Santana prendra la place de sa mère quand celle-ci prendra sa retraire. »

« Hmm. Intéressant. » Je murmure. La nouvelle information tourbillonne dans ma tête. " Je devrais aller travailler." Je m'éloigne de ma mère et entre dans la cuisine.

"Salut, Will, comment ça va?" Je dis en passant.

"Bien. Qu'en est-il de toi?" Dit le cuisinier en réponse.

"Je vais bien." Je dis en entrant dans la salle réservée aux employés pour me préparer. Je réfléchis aux nouvelles informations que ma mère vient juste de me donner. Certaines de ces informations semblent correspondre à Santana, mais pas toutes.

C'est la journée que je préfère dans la semaine. C'est vendredi, encore une fois, c'est l'heure du dîner, c'est plein et nous nous faisons de l'argent.

Je remplis une carafe de bière pour un groupe de gars quand la cloche de la porte sonne et je relève la tête. Je souris immédiatement.

"Salut, Brittany." Dit Santana en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Je vais vers elle une fois que j'en ai fini avec les autres gars. "Une bière pour moi." Elle sourit, comme un vrai sourire.

Je glousse. "Verre ou bouteille?"

Elle pose son index sur son menton et incline la tête. C'est tellement mignon. "Um- Bouteille!"

"Tout de suite madame."

Santana se repositionne sur son tabouret, les mains contre le bar, se penchant vers l'avant. "Ho diable non. Vous ne venez pas de m'appeler madame. Je suis pas une putain de vieille femme." Dit-elle, offensé. "Madame c'est ma mère, pas moi."

Je lève mes mains en l'air devant mon visage. "Désolée. Désolée. Pourquoi pas Mlle Lopez? C'est mieux?" Je propose.

"Mieux- mais pas idéal." dit-elle, se penchant un peu en arrière.

Je mets mes mains contre mes hanches. "Qu'est ce qui serait idéal, alors?" J'hausse les sourcils.

"Santana ou-ou-" sa voix devient inaudible. "Que diriez-vous de la bière?" elle me regarde en levant ses sourcils. J'hoche la tête et elle se rassoit. Je me demande ce qu'elle allait dire. Quel « nom » ou peut-être surnom voulait-elle que je lui donne. Je vais chercher sa boisson et lui ramène.

Santana semble être dans une meilleure humeur que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. C'est rafraîchissant et j'aime ça. Voir son sourire me fait sentir un peu mieux. Je commençais à penser qu'elle était folle et qu'elle ne souriait jamais. Mais, voilà la preuve que ce n'est pas le cas.

Après sa deuxième bière et que le bar ce soit calmés un peu après la ruée du dîner, je me dirige vers elle avec une autre bière. J'ai l'intention d'avoir une conversation avec elle parce qu'elle semble être de si bonne humeur. J'espère que ça va marcher à mon avantage.

Je pense que je sais quelques choses sur elle maintenant – merci à ma maman- et j'espère confirmés ces choses. « Donc, Santana, vous savez que je suis barman, mais qu'en est-il de vous ? »

Elle prend une gorgée de sa bière au lieu de me répondre. Quand elle pose la bouteille sur me bar, elle regarde la longueur de celui-ci avant que ses yeux reviennent vers mon visage. « Je vends des assurance. » Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ça a l'air- » Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi ça à l'air. Vendre des assurances ne semble pas être un travail amusant.

« Ennuyeux. Ça a l'air ennuyeux. » Finit-elle pour moi. « Et ça l'es. Ennuyeux comme l'enfer. » Dit-elle avec une voix monotone.

« Hum. D'accord. Si c'est si ennuyeux, pourquoi vous le faites ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander. Je pourrais pousser une sorte de frontière invisible mais je ne m'en soucis pas. »

Elle hausse les épaules de nouveau et prend une autre gorgée. « Ce n'est pas comme-ci que j'avais le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle plisse les yeux. « Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

Elle soupire. « Parce que ma mère possède l'entreprise d'assurance où je travaille et je suis le futur de ladite entreprise. Quand elle prendra sa retraire, ce qui va bientôt arrivait, on s'attend à ce que je prenne sa place. »

« Oh. » Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai envie de dire que prendre la place de sa mère et assez géniale, mais elle n'a pas l'air excité par la nouvelle, alors peut-être que ce n'est pas si géniale pour elle. « Vous ne voulez pas prendre la relève une fois que votre mère ce soit retirer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmure-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler du travaille en ce moment même. »

« Bien. De quoi voulez-vous parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Brittany. Juste… Pas du travail ou de ma mère. » Comme ça elle est juste rude est froide.

« Mmm. » Je fredonne pour reconnaître ce qu'elle a dit. Je regarde autour et vois quelqu'un agité la main vers moi. Je vais vers lui et me penche au-dessus du bar et lui donne une étreinte. « Salut, Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Soirée entre potes. » Il dit quand nous nous séparons. « On n'est là-bas. » Il montre avec son épaule son groupe d'amis debout autour d'une petite table assez loin du bar. J'en reconnais quelques-uns. Je ne me rappel pas de leurs noms mais je sais que je l'es ai déjà vue ici avant et Mike me les a probablement présenté, à un moment donné. « Tu peux me donner deux cruches de bière et six verres ? » Il demande poliment. Il est toujours si polit.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » J'atteins la pile de verres en plastiques et lui donne. « Voilà. Je vais chercher la bière. » Je prends deux cruches et commence à remplir le premier. Quand c'est plein, je l'ai posent sur le bar et Mike le prend d'une main et la pile de verres de l'autre et se dirige vers ses copains. Je remplis l'autre et il revient le récupérer.

Il me tend un billet de vingt dollars. « Garde la monnaie. » Il dit et prend la cruche et retourne vers ses amis.

« Merci, Mike. Amuse-toi bien. » Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule et me souris. Il est si poli.

Je remplis à nouveau deux verres pour deux clients différents en allant à l'autre bout du bar. « Est-ce votre petit-ami ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Me demande Santana quand je l'approche.

Je ris. Comme… Vraiment rire. « Non. » Je secoue la tête. « Il n'est définitivement pas mon petit-ami. C'est juste un ami. »

« Oh. Pourquoi c'est si marrant ? » Elle demande, sérieusement. Apparemment, elle n'y a trouvée aucun humour.

« Parce qu'il est comme un frère pour moi. » Je frissonne. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer- ça -» Je dis vaguement. Elle détourne le regard inconfortablement. « Mais- uh- ouais. »

« Ouais. » Elle dit, embarrassée.

Je regarde autour du bar mais il n'y a personne qui semble avoir besoin de moi. Quelle situation déprimante, parce que c'est super maladroit. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, rapidement, ça me sortira de cette situation. « Alors, dans quelle université êtes-vous allé ? »

« Comment savez-vous que j'ai été à l'université ? » Elle répond immédiatement. Elle ne laisse rien passer.

J'hausse les épaules. « Je suppose seulement. » C'est un mensonge, mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle quitte des yeux la télé pour se tourner vers moi. « Vous savez ce qu'ils disent à propos des gens qui supposent ? » Elle dit avec un petit sourire. Je roule des yeux et hoche la tête. (« Qu'ils sont ridicules »)

« Ouais. Ouais. » Je prends ma serviette sur mon épaule et essuie le bar autour d'elle.

« Eh bien, vous supposez bien. Je suis allé à l'université. » Je lève les yeux. « Etat d'Ohio. » Ajoute Santana.

« Cool. Avez-vous aimé ? »

« Je pense. J'aimais mieux que j'aime ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mauvais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord je vis encore avec mes parents. Dieu sait pourquoi ? Et deuxièmement, à l'université, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais sans faire attention à ce que les autres pensaient. Ou observer ce que je fais parce que je pourrais faire une mauvaise impression sur ma famille. Ou des conneries comme ça. »

Je réfléchis à ses paroles durant quelques secondes. « Pourquoi vous ne déménagez pas ? » ça semble tellement simple pour moi.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Au début c'était parce que je venais de sortir de l'université. Et je n'avais pas d'argent. Et j'avais un tas de prêts d'étudiants. Mais ils ne vont pas disparaître comme ça alors… »

« Vous pourriez prendre une colocataire et répartir le loyer en deux ou quelque chose comme ça. » Je propose.

« Ouais. Peut-être. » Elle marmonne et se tourne vers la télé. Je lève les yeux, c'est une partie de hockey. Beurk. Le hockey c'est ennuyeux. Je ne trouve jamais où est la petite chose noire. Comment ça s'appelle. Une noix. Une soucoupe. Non, je sais un palet*. Puck. Ça me fait penser à ce gars au lycée, il s'appelait Puck. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom mais là n'est pas la question.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées. Je regarde le verre de Santana et vois qu'il est vide. « Je vous ramène une autre bière. » J'attrape une bouteille et vois qu'elle hoche la tête.

Quelques heures passent. Quelque autre verres passent aussi.

« Hé. » Santana s'effondre en avant, ses coudes se cognant contre le bar. « Vous-voulez encore contrôler ma vie, ce soir ? » Elle me demande et je regarde autour de moi pour être sûr qu'elle s'adresse bien à moi, mais il n'y a personne autour de nous, donc elle doit attendre une réponse. Le truc c'est que, je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu le contrôle sur sa vie, jamais.

« Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Je fais un pas en avant, je suis debout devant elle. A quelques mètres, juste le bar entre nous.

Elle pointe son index gauche vers moi. « Vous. » Elle recommence avec insistance. « Allez» Son doigt est juste en face de mon visage. « M'appeler » Elle vacille un peu à cause de l'alcool. J'enveloppe ma main autour de son poignet, mais je n'essaye pas de le décaler. « Un. » Son doigt est à un pouce de mon nez, je baisse les yeux pour le voir. « Taxi. » Elle avance son doigt vers moi et le presse contre mon nez.

Je rigole. Je ne peux pas l'aider. C'est mignon, et idiot, et elle est ivre. « Bien sûr. » Maintenant j'éloigne sa main de mon visage. « Je vais vous appelez un taxi. » Je lâche son poignet et me tourne pour prendre le téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Elle hurle presque quand je prends le téléphone.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. « J'appelle un taxi. »

« Je ne veux pas rentré à la maison. » Elle se rassit. Ses bras repliés sur sa poitrine. Et cette grimace de retour sur son visage.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous ? » Elle continue de le mentionner, et maintenant je suis déterminé à trouver pourquoi.

« Pour la même raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas parler du travail. » crache-t-elle. « Parce que ma mère est une chienne. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. » Je propose. Je ne connais pas sa mère, donc je pense que techniquement, elle pourrait être une chienne, mais c'est possible qu'i n'y ai que Santana qui le pense.

« Non. C'est la vérité. C'est une chienne et elle n'arrêtera jamais de me faire des réflexions. »

« Je pari qu'elle veut juste que vous réussissez » Cela ne veut probablement rien dire, mais c'est la meilleure chose à laquelle je pense à ce moment même.

« Peu importe, c'est une chienne. » Elle dit et pose sa tête sur le bar comme-ci qu'elle allait dormir juste là.

Je me sens un peu mal pour elle. Sa mère veut sans doute le meilleure pour sa fille et qu'elle la succède en reprenant l'entreprise familiale. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. Je veux dire, je vais sûrement reprendre le bar quand mes parents prendront leurs retraites, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant et j'aime mon boulot et j'aime cette place. Alors, c'est différent.

Je ne sais rien au sujet de sa vie, vraiment, mais quelque chose en moi veut la protéger de ce qui la fait se sentir comme ça à propos de sa mère. Je veux prendre la pression sur ses épaules et mettre le poids sur moi-même. Si cela, peu rendre sa vie un peu plus facile et moins stressante.

Et, je pense, avoir une idée qui pourrait l'aider. « Et si- » Je lui secoue l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

« Hmmm. » Elle gémit. Je sais qu'elle m'écoute, même si elle ne me regarde pas.

« Santana, et si je vous ramenez chez vous. » Elle relève la tête du comptoir et me fixe avec des yeux vitreux. Elle ne dit rien, alors je continue. « Je vous conduis jusqu'à votre maison et comme ça vous n'avez pas à payer le taxi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demande et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle demande.

« Parce que je le veux. » J'hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, à part que je le veux.

« Et le travail ? » Elle demande.

Je regarde autour et je vois Sugar en train de parler avec trois autres clients de l'autre côté du bar. Je sais qu'elle peut gérer toute seule et je doute fortement qu'il y ait un autre client qui entre. Il est déjà une heure du matin passé.

« Sugar peu s'en occupé. Et je serais revenue pour l'aider à fermer et à nettoyer. »

« Bien. » Marmonne Santana.

« Je vais lui dire. »

« Bien. » Elle dit et pose sa tête contre le bar.

« Salut Sug. Ça te dérange si je sors quelques minutes ? »

« Non. » Elle penche la tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi ? » Elle demande, et je peux dire qu'elle est déjà suspicieuse. Elle fait une bonne barmaid parce qu'elle est curieuse et une énorme commère et elle a besoin de toujours tout savoir.

« Je vais ramener Santana chez elle. » Je fais un signe avec mon épaule vers elle.

Sugar se penche autour de moi pour la voir à l'autre bout du bar. Elle se reconcentre sur moi et hausse les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Brittany ? »

« Rien. » Je lui dis mais, je sais qu'elle ne me croît pas.

« Bien. Vas-y. Mais tu as intérêt à être là pour m'aider à fermer. »

« Je serai là. » Je promets.

J'aide Santana à sortir et l'emmène à ma voiture. On a marché jusqu'au parking de mon immeuble, mais c'est seulement à 50 mètres du bar, donc ce n'était pas aussi loin. Je déverrouille la porte et ouvre celle côté passager et aide Santana à s'installer avant de faire le tour et d'entrée dans la voiture puis la démarrer.

Ce n'est pas une nouvelle voiture mais elle n'est pas vieille non plus. Elle fonctionne très bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

"Vous allez devoirs m'indiquer le chemin, ok?" Je me tourne vers le siège passager.

"D'accord." Santana se redresse un peu et regarde autour d'elle. "Allez à droite."

Je secoue ma main dans les airs. "Nous n'avons même pas bougé." Je rigole.

"Alors commencer à bouger et tourné à droite à la sortie du parking."

"Bien." Je soupire. Ça risque d'être plus long que ce que je pensais.

Vingts minutes et de mauvais tournants plus tard, je me gare devant la maison de Santana. "Putain de merde." Je marmonne. Sa maison est énorme. Je ne voudrais pas sortir si je vivais dans ce manoir. "C'est énorme."

"C'est le cas de le dire." Santana rigole à ma droite. Je tourne la tête pour la regarder. Elle regarde la maison. "Ma mère est toujours levait, on peut juste rester ici et attendre qu'elle aille dormir ?" Elle pointe la maison du doigt. Il y a qu'une seule pièce qui est allumé à l'étage.

"Je suppose." Je devrais retourner au bar. Si ma mère apprenait pour cette petite activité extrascolaire elle ne serait probablement pas contente.

"Ok, merci." Elle tourne son attention vers moi. Je regarde sa tête rouler contre l'appui tête jusqu'à quelle soit face à moi. "Vous êtes géniales." Les coins de ses lèvres se contractent mais ce n'est pas un grand sourire.

"Uh- merci." Je lui souris. "Et vous êtes mignonne."

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, remue sur son siège, se penche en arrière jusqu'à que son dos soit contre la portière. "Mlle Barmaid, êtes-vous en train de flirter avec moi?"

"Vous opposeriez-vous à ça?"

Elle fronce le nez et c'est trop mignon. "Ummmm. Non."

"Eh bien, je suis définitivement en train de flirter avec vous." Je détourne les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. C'est sympa. Un grand jardin, un trottoir en brique avec une fontaine qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Je lève les yeux vers la maison, encore une fois. C'est vraiment grand. La lumière est toujours allumée à l'étage. "Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous et votre mère?" Je demande rapidement et me retourne pour évaluer sa réaction.

Elle affaisse ses épaules. "Elle est juste- je ne sais pas. Elle veut juste la fille parfaite. Je suis fille unique alors-" Sa voix devient inaudible et elle hausse les épaules.

"Je vois."

"Non. Non." Elle proteste. "Elle veut que je sois la meilleure vendeuse en assurance, la meilleure fille, la meilleure jeune adulte que cette ville n'a jamais eu, la meilleure en tout, vraiment. Elle m'emmerde."

"Ça semble être difficile."

"Ouais, je sais qu'elle veut bien faire mais elle est toujours sur mon cul à propos de quelque chose. Avant c'était juste les cours. Maintenant c'est le travail et ma vie sociale."

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Elle va probablement me sermonner parce que je suis encore sortie, mais je m'en fou." Elle semble être tellement plus sobre maintenant. Elle ne dit plus rien d'autres. Je la regarde et elle est juste en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps qu'on est assise là en silence mais, finalement la lumière à l'étage s'étend.

"Les lumières." Je murmure.

Elle ne dit rien. Je ne dis rien non plus. Nous restons de nouveau assises dans le silence pendant au moins dix minutes. L'agitation à côté de moi me fait tourner la tête. Je vois Santana atteindre la porte et l'ouvrir. Elle se penche à l'intérieur de la voiture une fois qu'elle est sortie.

"Merci, Brittany."

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de quoi elle me remercie. Pour l'avoir ramenée, je suppose, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va plus loin que ça.

"Vous êtes la bienvenue." Je souris faiblement.

Elle étire ses lèvres dans un sourire discret. Elle agite maladroitement sa main gauche, se recule et ferme la porte.

Je la regarde prendre le chemin en brique, passé devant la fontaine, et arrivé à la porte. Avec la lumière du porche, je peux la voir sortir une clé et l'insérée dans la serrure. Elle baisse la poignée et entre à l'intérieur. La porte se ferme, elle a disparût.

Je démarre la voiture et retourne au bar pour aider Sugar à le fermé.

* * *

**Palet* : La traduction de palet et puck, et donc Brittany à pensait au Puck de la série.**

**NA: Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Les choses avancent entres les deux filles. J'espère que vous aimez.**

**NT: N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou moi, donc pour la traduction ^^. Etant donné que c'est les vacances (Enfin!) je pense posté plus régulièrement. Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle je traduis. **

**A la semaine prochaine... Où peut-être plus tôt si je prends de l'avance ;)**


	6. Cats and couches

**NA : Premièrement, je ne parlerais du final. Deuxièmement, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. **

**NT : Ho ho ho ! Me voilà avec mon cadeau ! Bon j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour le traduire, mais j'en suis venue à bout ! Etant donné que j'ai plus autant chapitre d'avance, maintenant je les posterais dès que je l'ai aurais terminé. Donc ils peuvent arrivés très rapidement comme très lentement. Je m'excuse d'avance !**

**Malau-chu : Merci à toi ! Tu vas être servi ! Un autre rapprochement dans ce chapitre ;) Je t'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! **

**Brittana14 : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je l'adore *-* Désolé :/ J'en suis consciente mais c'est très difficile de remarqué ses propres erreurs. **

**Bonne lecture et bonne fête ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

J'ai bientôt terminé ma journée de travail. Dieu merci. Ça a été une longue journée et après la longue nuit que j'ai eue hier, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de me relaxer.

Quand je suis revenue au bar la nuit dernière après avoir ramené Santana chez elle, il restait deux gars. Il était presque deux heures du matin et ils étaient encore là, à parlés avec Sugar. J'ai levé les yeux ciel avant de leurs dire de sortir, que nous allions fermer.

Ils étaient gentils et ils n'ont pas cherché la bagarre. Ils se sont lever poliment et sont partis sans un mot. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à se plaindre parce que nous fermions, même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait deux heures.

Cependant, Sugar, n'avait même pas commencé le nettoyage, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me sente mise à l'écart et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je sois là avant de commencer.

Comme c'est gentil de sa part ! Inutile de dire, que nous sommes resté jusqu'à, pratiquement, trois heures. Et il fallait que je revienne à midi.

Encore quelques minutes et je peux rentrer à la maison, mon samedi est finis.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonne comme elle s'ouvre.

« Mlle. Barmaid, donnez-moi un verre. » Je sais qui c'est juste en entendant sa voix, avant même que je ne regarde la porte.

Quand je lève les yeux je la vois trébucher en face de moi. « Woah, tueuse! » Je dis quand Santana grimpe sur un des tabourets. Toutes les personnes dans le bar se tournent pour la regarder. « Qu'est-ce que je vous donne ? » Je demande.

Je sais de source sûre que sa voiture est restée dans le parking depuis hier. J'ai moi-même regardé quand je suis revenue ce matin.

Elle agite sa main dans les airs. « Y a une fête. Et mes amis. M'ont déposé. Ce n'est pas cool ? »

« Alors, vous êtes de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? » Je risque.

« Quand est-ce que je suis de mauvaise humeur ? » Elle bredouille.

J'essaie de ne pas rire. Mais il sort quand même de toute façon, comme un rire étranglé. « Comme toute les fois où je vous vois. »

« Oh ? » Elle incline sa tête sur le côté. Après quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide, elle tape le comptoir avec son doigt. « Verre. »

Elle est déjà ivre. Et je n'ai aucun plan-là maintenant. Il semble que je vais devoir utiliser une tactique de diversion.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé la nuit dernière ? » Je demande, changeant de sujet. Elle fronce le nez. « Après que je vous ai déposé chez vous. » Je détail. « Avec votre mère. »

« Elle a râlée après moi. De bon matin. Santana, tu étais où hier soir ? Tu es rentré quand ? Santana, tu ne peux pas sortir tous les week-ends et te soûler, tu n'es plus à l'université maintenant. Santana, c'est réel. Grandit. » Elle dit avec une voix étrange. Je pense que c'est sa meilleure imitation de sa mère. Ou sa meilleure imitation en étant ivre.

« Wow. » Je dis et je regarde l'horloge sur le mur. 20 :08. Bien. Il est temps de foute le camp.

« Où est mon verre, Mme. Barmaid ? » Elle me regarde fixement, maintenant situé sur le bar.

« Ok, bien. » Je prends un verre, le remplit et lui tend.

Elle prend le verre sans même demander ce que c'est. Elle recrache presque son verre quand elle réalise que c'est que de l'eau.

« Eau? » Elle crie après avoir avaler.

« Oui. Eau. » Je dis et je vais voir Sugar. « Ne donne aucun alcool à Santana. » Je chuchote à son oreille. Elle hoche la tête. « Je vais partir maintenant. »

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête, trop occupée à discuter avec quelqu'un pour me répondre.

Sugar et Jess devrais pouvoir se débrouille tout seul pour le reste de la nuit. Il doit y avoir 15-20 personnes ici. Un samedi soir ordinaire pour un bar comme le nôtre. Je vais dans la cuisine et marche jusqu'à Wil qui est debout en face du gril.

« Je vais faire cuire quelque chose, si tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Il dit. Comme-ci qu'il allait dire non. Mes parents possèdent le bar je vous rappelle. Nourritures gratuites.

Je prends un sac dans le frigo et met ma nourriture dans la friteuse et commence à cuisiner. Je me dirige dans la pièce arrière tandis que les frites cuisent. J'ai deux appels manqués sur mon téléphone, je le prends et envoie des texto. Je prends mes affaires et retourne dans la cuisine.

Après avoir vérifié la nourriture je prends un panier et y met une serviette au fond. Dès que les frites sont prêtes, je les mets dans le panier. « On se voit mardi soir ! » Je dis à Will en sortant de la cuisine.

« A plus, Brittany. » Il dit en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je sors par la porte de la salle à manger et me fraye un chemin. Je souris aux personnes qui mangent dans le restaurant. Je retourne au bar et pose le panier de frite française sur le bar et m'assis sur le tabouret à côté de Santana.

Elle regarde les frites puis me regarde avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle demande.

« Frites française. Mangez. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle demande.

« Avez-vous dîné ? » Elle ne répond pas à ma question, au début. Mais trente secondes après que je lui ai demandé, elle secoue négativement à tête. « Mangez alors. »

Elle hésite et commence à piquer des frites dans le panier. Elle me regarde après qu'elle en ait mangez quelques-unes. « Quoi ? » Je demande. « Pas assez bon pour vous ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Non Ketchup. »

Je roule des yeux. Elle complique toujours tout. Je descends du tabouret, fais le tour du tabouret et prend une bouteille de ketchup et une de moutarde qui était caché dans le bar.

« Et voilà ! » Je dis en posant les deux bouteilles en face d'elle. Elle me sourit comme-ci que je lui avais fait le meilleure cadeau de Noël. Ce sourire.

Je lui souris en retour et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Je fixe la télé pendant qu'elle mange. Elle en est à la moitié quand je tends ma main et lui vole un frite dans le panier.

« Hé ! » Elle me donne une tapette sur la main mais elle me loupe. Je rigole et apporte la frite à ma bouche. « C'est à moi. » Elle gémit.

« Oh, vraiment. Parce que je viens juste d'en manger une. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? »

Elle me regarde juste, perplexe. « Elles sont à moi. » Elle dit en poussant le panier loin de moi.

« Vous les avez payés ? » Je hausse un sourcil.

Elle réfléchit à ma question pendant quelques secondes. « N-non. » Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Exactement. » Je dis et elle semble encore plus confuse. « Juste… Mangez. » Je rigole.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche. J'ai un nouveau message. Je réponds rapidement et je regarde comment Santana s'en sort avec ses frites. Il n'y en a presque plus maintenant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui attire mon attention. Santana semble me fixer ou plutôt mes mains, mon téléphone.

« Avez-vous des plans pour ce soir ? » Elle demande après qu'elle ait remarqué que je la regardée. Elle ne semble pas être embarrassée ou honteuse que je l'ai prise sur le fait. C'est probablement l'alcool.

« Oui. » Je confirme.

« Oh. » Elle baisse la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » Je demande. Elle semble être déçue.

« Rien. C'est stupide. » Elle murmure et se tourne.

« Hé. » Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras. « Dites-moi. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas stupide. »

Elle se retourne vers moi. « Je me disais juste que peut-être vous travaillerez ce soir. Et que j'aurais pu être assise ici et vous là. » Elle incline la tête vers l'autre côté du bar. « Mais vous ne travaillez pas- attendez est-ce que vous travaillez là ? »

« Non. J'ai fini pour cette nuit. » Je lui dis avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, d'accord. Alors tant pis. Je vais juste rester assise ici toute seule. » Elle hausse les épaules et continue de manger ses frites. Elle semble tellement déçue en disant ça. Si vulnérable et triste aussi. Peut-être que seule est un terme plus précis pour la décrire. Et je sais exactement quoi faire pour ça.

Elle finit les frites quelques minutes plus tard. Du coin des yeux, je peux la voir regarder autour d'elle comme-ci qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Tout est fait. » Elle le dit si calmement que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« D'accord. J'ai une question pour vous alors. » Elle hoche la tête. « Avez-vous des choses à faire ce soir ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Vous voulez venir avec moi ? » Je demande. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou ce qu'elle cherche. Santana mord sa lèvre du bas avec ses dents et me donne un signe de tête penaud.

* * *

« Ok, bien allons-y. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. »

Nous descendons toutes les deux des tabourets et je la prends par le poignet et la tire vers la sortie du bar.

Nous sortons du bar et allons sur le trottoir avant qu'elle me pose une question. « On va où ? »

Je me tourne vers elle où elle est à mes côtés. « Vous verrez. » Je ne peux pas l'aider mais je peux sourire à sa curiosité.

Nous marchons en silence pour le reste du chemin. Quand nous arrivons devant la porte, j'insère ma clé dedans, la déverrouille et lui fais signe d'entrée en premier. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Santana en passant le pas de la porte.

Nous sommes dans l'entrée de mon appartement. Mes parents ont acheté l'immeuble quelques années après avoir acheté le bar. Les bâtiments sont identiques, côte à côte, avec le parking et l'herbe entres les deux. On a divisé l'immeuble en deux appartements. Un au rez-de-chaussée et un aux deuxièmes étages, là où je vis.

Il y a un long couloir sur la droite avec l'escalier et mon appartement sur la gauche. A la fin du couloir, à l'arrière du bâtiment il y a la porte qui mène à la cave.

Je me penche et dis à son oreille. « Je vis ici. » Je pointe l'escalier. Elle hoche la tête et monte les escaliers. Je la suis. Elle monte quatre ou cinq marches avant de trébucher. Ses mains frappent les marches devant elle. Son cul en l'air, dans mon visage, comme je m'arrête derrière elle. Je vais juste dire qu'il a l'air très bien dans ce jean noir serré.

Je pose ma main droite sur son dos et monte une marche pour être à côté d'elle. Je saisi ses épaules et l'aide à se relever. Elle me regarde et me souris. « Merci. » Elle glousse.

« Finissais de monter les escaliers au lieu de me remercier. » Je dis.

Une fois sur le palier, j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. Je pousse la porte et laisse Santana entrée avant moi. Derrière elle, je m'arrête dans l'appartement, donne un coup de pied dans la porte derrière moi et allume la lumière.

Lord Tubbington viens vers nous en courant. Bon, pas vraiment en courant, mais en marchant le plus rapidement possible. A chaque fois que je rentre il m'attend à la porte et se frotte contre mes chevilles jusqu'à que je le prenne. Mais aujourd'hui il s'arrête brusquement. Probablement parce qu'il sait que je ne suis pas seule. Il laisse sortir un long miaulement.

« Putain de merde. » Dit Santana en faisant un pas en arrière. Me fonçant dedans. Elle se tourne vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Elle porte sa main à sa poitrine comme-ci que Lord Tubbington lui faisait peur.

Je rigole. « C'est mon chat. Là. » J'enveloppe doucement mes mains autour de ses bras et la décale pour pouvoir avancer. Je prends Lord Tubbington. « C'est lui que je voulais vous présentez. » Je caresse Lord Tubbington entre les oreilles alors que je le tiens contre moi. « Santana, voilà Lord Tubbington. »

Elle regarde le chat puis moi, et de nouveau le chat. « Êtes-vous sûr que ça, c'est un chat ? »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. « Oui. Je suis sûr. Vous voulez le prendre ? » Elle ouvre grand les yeux et secoue la tête. « D'accord. » Je me tourne et marche jusqu'au canapé. « Vous entrez ? » La seconde d'après j'entends ses pas derrière moi.

Une fois assise sur le canapé, Lord Tubbington s'enroule sur mes genoux. Santana me regarde et regarde le canapé nerveusement. « Asseyez-vous idiote. » Je prends la télécommande de la télé sur la petite table en face de moi. Santana s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé à l'opposé de moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. On était assise côte à côte au bar. Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas effrayée ou quoi que ce soit.

« Je croyais que vous avez des plans ce soir ? » Elle demande alors qu'elle se tourne vers la télé.

« J'en n'ai. » Je bouge ma main dans les airs. « C'est ça. Là. A la maison. Regardant la télé en passant du temps avec Lord Tubbington- et vous. »

« Oh. » Elle dit en souriant timidement.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Eau ou lait ou peut-être jus de pomme ? » Je propose. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce qu'elle veut. Alcool. De un parce que je pense qu'elle en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui et de deux parce que je n'en n'ai pas ici.

« De l'eau, ce serait bien. »

« D'accord. » Je me lève et prend Lord Tubbington pour lui donner mais elle secoue la tête alors je le mets sur le coussin à côté d'elle.

Dans la cuisine je prends deux verres et en remplis un avec de l'autre et l'autre avec du jus de pomme.

Santana regarde quelque chose à la télé quand je reviens. « Et voilà. » Je lui tends le verre d'eau.

« Toujours en train de me servir à boire même si nous ne sommes pas au bar. »

« C'est juste dans ma nature, je suppose. » Je hausse les épaules et m'assoie avec mon verre à la main. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez regarder ? »

Je remarque qu'elle se tourne vers moi. « Vous me posez la question ? C'est votre maison et vous me le demandez quand même ? »

« Eh bien, oui. » Je ne vois pas où es le problème. « Je ne veux pas regarder quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas ou autre chose dans le genre. Vous êtes mon invitée et je veux juste que vous soyez à l'aise. » Je caresse Lord Tubbington oisivement.

Elle me regarde comme-ci que j'avais deux têtes. « Vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Oh, j'en doute. » Je tourne mon attention vers la télé.

Santana ne dit rien en retour et je pense que le sujet est clos. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, je sens sa main sur la mienne qui est sur Lord Tubbington. Lentement, je me tourne pour la regarder.

« Je suis sérieuse. » Elle chuchote et serre ma main.

« Ok. » J'hoche la tête frénétiquement, comme une idiote.

C'est calme pendant un long moment après cela. Le son de la télé étant le seul bruit dans la pièce. A un moment donné Lord Tubbington saute du canapé et marche jusqu'à son lit pour la nuit.

De temps en temps je regarde Santana, mais elle regarde toujours la télé. A plusieurs reprises elle croise mon regard, alors je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour avant que nous nous retournions vers la télé.

Les dernières nouvelles locales passent et je me tourne vers Santana. Je m'étais dit que je me coucherais tôt ce soir et si je veux respecter cela je devrais y aller maintenant. Cependant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas demander à Santana de partir. Il est tard et elle a bu. Je ne veux pas que sa mère l'embête encore mais c'est ce qu'il va se passait si elle rentre ou non.

Ma décision est prise. Quand je regarde Santana elle est endormie, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et sa tête appuyait contre le canapé. C'est mignon et cela me fait sourire. C'est un peu alarmant, je pense. Toutes les choses qu'elle fait sont mignonne, j'y peux rien.

J'éteins la télé et me lève. Ma mission est de trouvé une couverture et un oreiller et les ramenés jusqu'au canapé. Quand je reviens Santana est un peu avachie. Je secoue la tête.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire mais je suppose que je dois juste le faire. Je poste l'oreille à l'extrémité du canapé où j'étais assise. Ensuite, Je vais jusqu'à Santana et je la regarde de haut en bas durant quelques minutes. Elle porte toujours ses baskets alors je les détache et les tires vers moi. Elle grommelle quelques choses d'incompréhensible.

Je glisse mes mains en-dessous de ses aisselles le plus innocemment que possible. Je la soulève et l'allonge sur le dos le plus doucement possible. Sa tête sur l'oreiller. Quand je la lâche elle se tourne et se met en boule. Et encore une fois, c'est vraiment mignon. J'attrape la couverture et la pose sur elle. Je la coince bien pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Je me tiens droit et laisse sortir un soupir en regardant la fille qui dort sur mon canapé. J'attrape les deux verres vide sur la table basse et les apportes dans la cuisine pour les mettre dans le lavabo. Je peux attendre demain pour les lavés et les rincés, je ne veux pas réveiller Santana.

Je retourne vers le canapé pour vérifier qu'elle dort bien, et elle l'est. Je m'accroupis et pose mes mains sur ses cheveux pour les éloignés de son visage. Mes lèvres trouvent sa tempe et se pressent contre elle pour un baiser. « Dormez-bien. » Je chuchote avant de me relever et de sortir de la pièce. J'éteins la lumière et rejoins ma chambre.


	7. Santana

**NA: Double chapitre cette semaine, bonus. Parce qu'il est court. Du point de vue de Santana. On en sait un peu plus sur sa vie.**

**NT: Hey! je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais je viens de reprendre les cours et j'ai du mal à me réhabituer. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce soir je ne vais pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews parce que je tombe de fatigue et que j'ai hâte de me mettre sous les couettes ^^ Je suis sûr que vous allez aimé ce chapitre! Il est génial! Je remercie Heya-Nahe qui à partir de maintenant, me corrigera. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que ce soit pour l'auteur ou pour moi ;)**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je vais mettre pour traduire le prochain chapitre, encore désolée pour l'attente. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me réveille et sans même ouvrir les yeux tout me semble agréable, chaleureux, confortable et bien. Mais, quelques secondes passent et quelque chose ne va pas. Je remue un peu. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être mon lit. En réalité, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un lit tout court.

Je me tourne et je ne suis définitivement pas couché dans mon lit. C'est un canapé. Mais pourquoi j'ai dormi sur le canapé ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi j'ai dormi sur le canapé alors que je peux monter les escaliers et dormir dans mon lit ?

J'ouvre un œil pour regarder autour de moi et voir s'il y a un quelconque indice.

Merde, ce n'est pas du tout ma maison. Je ne reconnais rien. Je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ouvre mon autre œil et lève la tête, je baisse les yeux, l'oreiller où ma tête était posée.

Il y a une télé de l'autre côté de la pièce en face de moi et une petite table à quelques pas de moi. Je ne reconnais vraiment rien. Cet endroit me semble familier mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Je pense que je devrais peut-être arrêter de boire autant.

Je jette la couverture qui me recouvrait et regarde entièrement mon corps. Heureusement, je suis toute habillée. C'est bien. Je m'assois et quelque chose m'interpelle. Je me tourne sur la droite et il y a un gros chat assis sur la petite table. Je porte ma main à ma bouche et j'halète. Cette chose me regarde fixement. Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me manger. Mais, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il veut. Le chat miaule fortement. Je me penche en avant et met mon doigt contre mes lèvres pour faire taire le chat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui dors dans cette pièce. Je ne sais rien.

Je m'assois et regarde autour de moi. C'est une grande pièce ouverte. Ça semble être un salon et je peux voir la cuisine d'ici. C'est agréable. Rien de comparable à l'immense maison où je vit mais la personne qui vit ici a aussi un bel endroit. C'est un peu intime. Chaleureux et invitant. C'est peut-être pour ça, quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis sentie à l'aise et confortable et tout simplement bien.

C'est une honte que la seule chose que mon esprit me dit de faire est de partir. Cours. Sort d'ici.

Je suis debout et je remarque que je n'ai pas mes chaussures. Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir enlevées. Encore une fois, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de la nuit dernière. Je repère mes chaussures justes à côté du canapé et je me rassois pour les mettre. Je peux sentir le chat me fixer alors que je fais mes lacets. Je lève les yeux quand je finis et regarde la chose damnée.

Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. Il ne semble pas y avoir quelqu'un ici. Je peux voir une porte fermé, bien que, et je suppose que c'est une chambre et que quiconque vit ici est assez gentille pour me laisser dormir là.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé et comment je suis arrivée ici, mais je pense que je me suis endormie, et voilà. C'est déjà arrivé, à l'université. Je voulais sortir la nuit, me soûler, m'endormir, et ne pas m'en rappeler le jour suivant. Que ce soit pour l'alcool ou si c'est moi qui le voulais, je ne sais pas.

Le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée est court. Je la déverrouille et l'ouvre. Je me tourne pour sortir et le chat est là, me regardant fixement. C'est maintenant que je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Ou des parties de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me souviens être debout à cet endroit précis et ce chat qui me regardait comme maintenant.

Brittany.

J'ai fermé la porte aussi rapidement et tranquillement que possible. Ce chat est celui de Brittany. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom mais c'est quelque chose de long. Je le sais. Cet appartement est celui de Brittany. Ce canapé est celui de Brittany. La personne qui dort derrière la porte de la chambre est Brittany.

Je souris un peu, debout en haut des escaliers. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a emmenée ici après que je me sois montré au bar. Après qu'elle m'ait apportée quelque chose à manger. Nous nous sommes assises sur le canapé, on a regardé la télé et on a joué avec le chat. Un sentiment étrange traverse mon corps. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que c'est. Reconnaissance sûrement.

Je descends les escaliers le plus doucement possible. Seulement quelques marches craquent sous mon poids. Je me sens chanceuse mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Et je ne sais définitivement pas pourquoi je suis allée au bar hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller avec Brittany chez elle, soit. Bien que, je ne savais pas où elle m'emmener quand nous avons quitté le bar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis allé si librement. Elle est pratiquement une étrangère. Ce n'était probablement pas le choix le plus intelligent mais je ne pense pas que Brittany me ferait du mal.

Je pousse la porte et fais un pas dehors. Quand je regarde à ma droite je vois le devant du bar et marche en cette direction. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir entendue Brittany dire qu'elle habitait à côté.

Alors que je marchais je remarque ma voiture sur le parking. Parfait. Mais il me faut mes clés. Je tapote mes poches. Dans ma poche droite il y a mon téléphone et dans ma poche gauche je trouve mes clés. Je les sors et me précipite vers ma voiture.

Je ris un peu parce que ma voiture est ici, dans le parking du bar depuis vendredi soir. Maintenant on est dimanche matin. Mec, c'est terrible. Je suis un gâchis sacrément sexy.

La voiture démarre quand je tourne le contact. Un certain Bon Jovi retentit dans les hauts parleurs. Je donne un coup contre la radio pour étouffer le bruit. Il ne fait qu'empirer mon mal de tête.

Une fois que c'est calme, je démarre la voiture et rentre à la maison. Je suis sûre que ma mère sera ravie de me voir à cette heure.

* * *

Je gare la voiture dans l'allée quand j'arrive à la maison. Après avoir coupé le moteur, je repose mon front contre le volant redoutant mon entrée dans la maison. Je sais que ma mère est réveillée. Il est un peu plus de 8 heures. Je sais qu'elle est levée et qu'elle lit le journal. J'espère pouvoir éviter son interrogatoire.

Je sors de la voiture et ferme la porte. Si j'y vais, les chances pour que ma mère me voit ou m'entende sont faibles. J'entre à l'intérieur et ferme la porte sans un bruit. Je m'arrête et tend l'oreille pour voir si j'entends ma mère. Je n'entends rien donc je fais quelques pas hésitants vers l'escalier. L'étape suivante est plus dur parce que de la table de la salle à manger on peut voir les escaliers.

Je pose mon pied sur la première marche et toujours rien. Je le sens bien ce coup là. Je monte une deuxième marche et toujours rien. Une troisième.

« Santana. » La voix de ma mère résonne dans la maison. Je m'arrête et fais demi-tour. Je sais que je ne peux pas, juste, partir en courant. Ça empirerait les choses.

« Oui maman. » Je dis en me tournant vers elle et essaye de la regarder le plus innocemment possible. Pas que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de mal.

« Où étais-tu ? » Elle demande, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

« Je suis resté chez un ami. » Je lui dis et ce n'est pas un mensonge. Eh bien, « ami » peut être un mot généreux. Brittany n'ait pas vraiment mon amie. Je pense qu'elle est juste une personne qui a eu pitié de moi et qui a prit soin d'une femme donc je n'ai pas finis morte sur le côté de la route ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Vraiment ? Et cette amie et une fille, par hasard ? » Elle baisse le journal et me lance un regard furieux.

« Elle l'est. Quel est le rapport ? » Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cette question.

« Alors je suppose qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre toi et ton ami. » Elle lève les sourcils en faisant son commentaire salace.

Ça suffit. J'ai eu ma dose. Je fais quelques pas jusqu'à la cuisine. « Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que ça veut dire que je dors avec toutes les filles avec qui je suis en contact. »

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Santana. Et je n'ai pas dit ça. » Elle pose le journal sur la table. « Je dis juste que tu as passé beaucoup de temps « dehors » ces deux dernières semaines. Je suppose qu'une fille à un rapport avec ça. Et, j'espère que tu as plus d'estime de toi que ça pour dormir n'importe où. Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça. » Elle finit son petit discours et reprend son journal mais me regarde toujours comme-ci que je l'avais déçue. Et je suppose que je l'ai fait.

« Il n'y a pas de fille. Pour ton information. Je suis resté chez une amie hier et rien n'est arrivé. Et c'est la vérité. Je vais monter prendre une douche. » J'informe ma mère.

« Bien. » Je me tourne pour monter les escaliers, encore.

« Et, Santana. » Je m'arrête et me tourne pour faire face à ma mère. « Je vais aller à l'église à 10 :00 sois prête à 9 :30. » Elle dit derrière son journal sans même me regarder.

Je jette mes mains en l'air. Je sais que je ne peux pas me disputer avec elle. « D'accord. » Je grommelle et monte les escaliers.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me croit pas. Genre, jamais. Pas seulement avec ça, mais avec d'autres choses, aussi.

J'irai à l'Eglise avec ma mère juste pour me moquer d'elle. Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en dieu ou en la religion ou autre chose comme ça, c'est juste que l'église catholique n'a pas trop de bonté avec les gens comme moi.

A mon avis c'est juste une bande de vieux types qui sont coincés avec leurs vieilles habitudes.

* * *

Je vais à l'église et m'assois avec ma mère pour la messe. C'est une messe habituelle. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je viens à l'église depuis que je suis bébé avec mes parents. Nous marchons vers la voiture après la messe quand ma mère me dit que nous sortons ce midi.

« Ok. » J'accepte. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme-ci que j'avais le choix. On a prit qu'une seule voiture et il n'est même pas envisageable que je rentre à pied.

« Comment trouves-tu le BreadstiX ? » Elle demande en ouvrant les portes de la voiture.

« Bien. » J'adore le BreadstiX, donc c'est un plus. Cette journée ne sera pas complètement merdique après tout. Moi, au moins, je vais avoir un repas génialement délicieux. Et ma mère va sûrement payer, encore mieux.

Nous sommes assises l'une en face de l'autre dans une des nombreuses cabines. Je mange un bout de pain quand ma mère s'éclaircit la voix. « Quoi ? » Je dis en mangeant un gressin.

« Santana. » Ma mère soupire. « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. » Elle me gronde. « Je veux que tu te prennes plus au sérieux. Tu n'es plus une enfant maintenant. »

« Je suis sérieuse. » Je soutiens. Parce que, oui, je suis sérieuse, mais pas tout le temps comme elle. Je ne veux pas être vieille et ennuyeuse. Pas encore, du moins.

« Non. Quand vas-tu grandir et prendre tes responsabilités ? »

« Je suis responsable. »

« Non. Santana tu ne l'es pas. Tu as 23 ans et tu vis encore à la maison. Tu passes les week-ends à faire la fête ou je ne sais quoi. Tu ne rentres pas à la maison la nuit ou tu restes dehors toute la matinée. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Si. Ça l'est. Santana tu dois te ressaisir. Et bientôt. Dans quelques années, je partirais en retraite et tu reprendras mon affaire. Et plus tôt tu mets de l'ordre dans ta vie mieux c'est. Je ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je le dis parce que tu dois te ressaisir. »

« Maman, ça ne fais même pas 1 an que je ne suis plus à l'université. J'habite à la maison parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de déménager. L'université n'est pas vraiment donnée. Et je sais que toi et papa avait payé la moitié mais j'ai encore des dettes. Et je travaille dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de plus de moi. »

« Que dirais-tu de ne plus sortir tout le temps et d'avoir –peut-être- une relation sérieuse ? » Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je peux voir son regard de défi.

Je voudrais en discuter mais je ne sais pas si je peux. Elle n'a pas tort. En plus, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir l'argent et la prise en charge de la putain d'agence d'assurance, elle a raison. Je grandis mais je n'agis pas toujours comme ça. Surtout avec le travail. Je pourrais être plus responsable et je passe beaucoup de temps à boire mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle me rappelle tous mes échecs et déceptions, un peu comme elle fait maintenant.

Mais je suis encore jeune et je peux faire ce que je veux. Je suis une adulte et ma mère n'a pas à me dire quoi faire.

« Ouais, bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas parfaite. » J'hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

Ma mère soupire. « Santana. » Elle dit comme-ci qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de moi. Elle détourne alors son regard vers la fenêtre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut de plus de moi, eh bien, autre chose que ce qu'elle vient de mentionner. Mais, allez, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Je m'en sors foutrement bien pour quelqu'un qui a 23 ans. J'ai un travail. J'ai un futur dans ce travail. J'ai un toit au-dessus de ma tête. Je fais beaucoup plus que certaines personnes à mon âge.

Eh bien sûr, peut-être que je vis encore à la maison, que je ne suis pas dans une relation stable, mais tant pis. Beaucoup de personnes ne le sont pas.

Elle devrait être heureuse que je sois allé à l'université et que j'ai choisi le secteur des assurances que j'ai plus pris pour elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre une retraite anticipée. Elle devrait être heureuse que je vis encore chez elle et que je lui donne quelque chose à faire. Parce que si je n'était pas là elle aurait personne à pister ou critiquer. Elle devrait me remercier pour garder sa vie intéressante.


	8. The unknown

**NT: Salut vous... Je sais ça fait un petit moment déjà et je m'en excuse. Je suis juste DEBORDEE avec les cours et comme les chapitres sont un peu long, je met longtemps à traduire même si je m'y met tout les soirs. Enfin bref voilà enfin le chapitre! Merci à tous pour les reviews/ajouts. **

**Brittana14: eh voilà! Celui là et plus long et il y a du Brittana ;) désolée du retard :/**

* * *

Je me réveille et c'est calme. C'est calme à l'extérieur. C'est calme à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Et de ce que je peux dire c'est calme dans le reste de mon appartement, aussi. Je me tourne et regarde l'heure. 9:38. Je ne voulais pas dormir aussi tard. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée.

Je sors du lit et attrape un sweat-shirt et le met par-dessus mon t-shirt. Je n'entends pas la télé ou quoi que ce soit du salon et ça me rend nerveuse. J'ai fais la grasse matinée alors peut-être que Santana dort aussi.

Je marche jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre. C'est calme. Ça en est presque inquiétant. Je regarde autour mais je ne vois rien. Tout ce que je peux voir d'ici, c'est l'arrière du canapé. Je marche jusqu'à lui et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé, pour ne pas effrayer Santana, ou la réveiller si elle dort.

Je pose mes mains sur l'arrière du canapé, me penche et mon cœur se serre. Santana n'est pas ici. Juste l'oreiller et la couverture posés sur le canapé. Je lève les yeux et Lord Tubbington saute sur la petite table. Il me regarde avec sa tête inclinée sur le côté. Il miaule et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose. Si seulement les chats pouvaient parler.

Peut-être qu'elle utilise la salle de bain. C'est une idée stupide mais je me hâte vers la salle de bain et je réalise que la porte est grande ouverte. Mon cœur se serre encore une fois. Je regarde autour de moi. Rien. Il se serre encore. Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie.

Je suis triste parce que j'avais tout planifiée dans ma tête. Je me serais réveillée et Santana aurait déjà été réveillée ou je l'aurais réveillée. Alors je lui aurais demandé si elle voulait déjeuner et je serais allée chercher le déjeuner pour nous deux. Et après le déjeuner ont aurait passé le reste de la journée ensemble à faire quelque chose. C'était tellement parfait bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment un plan.

Je passe et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. C'est froid. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ? C'était ce matin ou en pleine nuit ? Je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai eu tort de la laisser rester pour la nuit ? J'aurais dû la réveiller et lui demander si elle voulait rentrée chez elle ?

Peut-être que je suis trop directe. Nous nous connaissons à peine. Est-ce que c'était mal de la faire venir ici hier soir ? Je suis tellement confuse à ce moment même.

Est-ce que tout ce que je fais est mal ? Je veux dire, je voulais juste être gentille et laisser Santana rester ici mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Nous nous connaissons à peine mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me sens comme-ci que je devais le faire. Je ne peux pas trop l'expliquer. Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui pourrait changer et qu'on aurait pu en apprendre sur l'autre sans le bar ou l'alcool. Peut-être que c'est stupide de penser qu'elle voudrait rester ici ce matin ou qu'on aurait pu passer la journée ensemble. Je suis sûre que c'est une personne très occupée et qu'elle a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Attends…

Je saute du canapé et cours vers la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Le peu d'espérance que j'avais disparu complètement et mon cœur se serre encore. Sa voiture n'est plus sur le parking du bar.

Il n'y a aucun signe d'elle. Il n'y a aucun signe de sa venue ici. C'était un énorme rêve élaboré. Ais-je rêvé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et en fait ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé ? Je retourne vers le canapé. L'oreiller et la couverture sont des preuves qu'elle était là mais j'ai dû mal à le croire.

Je grogne et m'allonge sur le canapé. En tapant l'oreiller sur mon visage de frustration. Je m'arrête quand je respire contre lui. Il a son odeur. Elle était bien là. Je n'ai pas rêvée.

Lord Tubbington miaule. J'éloigne l'oreiller de mon visage. « Tu veux un petit-déjeuner mon pote ? »

Il miaule encore.

« D'accord. » Je me lève du canapé et prends la nourriture en dessous de l'évier et rempli son assiette. « Et voilà. Bon appétit. » Il attaque son assiette de nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et ça me fais sourire.

Pendant mon très ennuyeux petit déjeuner de Wheaties et jus d'orange je prépare ma journée. Petit déjeuner, courir, douche, ensuite je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je peux aller voir un film ou autre chose. Ma journée semble soudainement beaucoup moins excitante que ce que je le pensais.

* * *

On est mercredi. J'aime le mercredi juste parce que je peux dire mercredi et m'en tiré comme ça. C'est bizarre, je sais.*****

Il y a un groupe de cinq jeunes gars dans le bar tout de suite. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient 21 ans quand ils ont demandés un pichet de bière alors je leur ais tous fait sortir leurs cartes d'identités. Je suppose que j'avais tort. Ils avaient tous 21 ans et certains sont même plus vieux.

J'ai fait mes excuses et je leurs ai dit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient beau et qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment jeunes. Ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire parce que l'heure suivante ils ont continués à regarder dans ma direction et me donner des petits sourires étranges.

Oh et bien, je ne peux rien faire à ce propos maintenant. C'est ainsi et ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'a une chance.

"Britt, ces gars continuent de regarder ici." Jesse se penche et murmure à mon oreille.

"Je suis au courant."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant?" Il demande. Il fait un pas en arrière parce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour lui de rester aussi près de moi.

"Je leurs ai peut-être ou peut-être pas dit qu'ils sont jeunes et beaux." Je hausse les épaules. "Juste un lapsus. Ce n'est pas comme-ci qu'ils ne l'étaient pas mais- je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'ils ont besoins d'attirer mon attention maintenant."

"Tu veux que je leurs disent quelque chose?" Il demande. Le truc chez Jesse c'est qu'il n'est pas le meilleur type en terme de ce qu'il fait, mais il est loyal avec ses amis et sa famille et les défends, peu importe.

"Non. C'est bon, Jesse. Laisse-les juste jouer. Ce n'est pas comme-ci que j'étais intéressée par l'un deux."

Il hoche la tête. "Quelqu'un d'autre?" Il demande avec une bizarrerie du sourcil.

"Quelqu'un d'autre, quoi?" Ce gars me rend parfois confuse avec la façon dont il parle.

"Tu es intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre? Je veux dire, si tu n'es même pas divertie par ces super beaux gars. Tu es comme-" Il s'arrête et regarde le plafond comme-ci que les mots qu'ils cherchaient étaient accrochés au plafond sur des panneaux. "Tu ne les regardes même pas. Et toi et moi savons que flirter avec eux t'aidera à avoir de meilleur pourboires. Et-" Il agite sa main en face de mon corps, me regardant de haut en bas. "-Rien."

"Non." C'était un mensonge. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis non.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

La cloque au-dessus de la porte sonne comme elle s'ouvre et Jesse et moi jetons un coup d'œil pour voir qui c'est.

Je sourie quand je la vois. Tout s'arrête à ce moment. J'arrête d'essuyer le verre dans ma main. Jesse s'arrête à côté de moi. Tout le bruit dans la salle semblent cesser. Je ne peux que me concentrer sur elle.

La voix de Jesse est faible et un murmure quand il parle à côté de moi. Il me sort de ma rêveries. "Merde, Britt. C'est une blague ou quoi?!"

Santana regarde autour d'elle avant de me voir. Elle sourit quand elle me voit. Il n'est pas faux ou forcé, peut-être un peu timide. Elle va jusqu'à son siège habituelle et s'assit. Je fais quelques pas pour la rejoindre, mais la main de Jesse enveloppant mon poignet m'arrête.

"Es-tu sérieuse, Brittany?" Il nous regarde, elle et moi.

Je verrouille mes yeux dans les siens. "A propos de quoi?"

"Santana Lopez." Il semble être choqué ou quelque chose d'autre.

"Oh, tu l'as connais?" Je suis excité par l'éventualité que Jesse connaisse Santana. Peut-être qu'il peut me dire plusieurs choses sur elle. Je meurs d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle à cet instant.

"Ouais, je l'a connais. Ou je sais qui elle est. On était dans la même classe au lycée."

'' Ahh cool ! '' Je me réjouie intérieurement. Peut être un peu extérieurement aussi.

"Non, pas cool!. C'est une grosse salope. S'il te plaît, dit moi que tu as juste une attirance pour elle et que ça va passer."

"Je ne sais pas." Il laisse tomber sa main de mon bras. Je ne veux pas mentir. Je suis presque sûre que ce n'est pas juste une attirance, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est.

"Je ne peux pas le croire." Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et se détourne de moi. Je suppose que cette étrange conversation est terminée.

Je me tourne et sourie parce qu'elle est assise là, les mains croisées sur le bar à me regarder. Je vais vers elle. "Bien, bien, bien, regardez ce que le chat nous a ramené." Je penche la tête sur le côté et met mon index sur mon menton. "On est quel jours?"

"Heu- Mercredi." Répond Santana.

"Hmm. C'est étrange. J'aurais cru qu'on étais vendredi ou samedi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ce sont les seuls jours où vous êtes venue ici." Je dis et elle baissa la tête immédiatement.

"Ouais -euh-"

Je la coupe peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire. "Je plaisante."

Elle lève la tête, je pense pour être sûr que je rigole vraiment. "Oh." Elle souffle.

Je sourie. Elle sourie. Un magnifique sourire. "Vous devriez sourire plus souvent." Il s'échappe de ma bouche avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

Ses yeux s'élargissent et elle détourne le regard. "Désolé." Je marmonne. "Dooonc- je peux vous donner quelque chose à boire?"

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça et je sais qu'elle est embarrassée. Je n'y peux rien. C'est comme-ci que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement quand elle est là. Je repense à samedi soir. J'étais tellement excitée qu'elle soit dans mon appartement et qu'elle rencontre Lord Tubbington. Je n'y pensais même pas et quand je me suis réveillée elle était partie.

Mes épaules s'affaissent un peu parce que je me rappelle à quel point j'étais déçue mais elle est ici maintenant, en face de moi, je ne peux pas vraiment être triste à ce sujet.

"Vous avez du Moutain Dew?" ***** Elle demande et me sors de mes pensées.

"Yep."

Elle regarde toujours dans la direction de Jesse. "Je veux un verre alors."

"Bien, je reviens." Je suis un peu étonnée. La seule chose qu'elle a toujours voulue en venant ici est de l'alcool. Je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait qu'elle n'en veux pas maintenant.

Je prends la boisson et retourne en arrière vers Santana. Elle regarde la télé maintenant. Je lève la tête et ce sont les informations. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici un mercredi soir?" Je demande en posant son verre de Moutain Dew en face d'elle. Elle prend immédiatement le verre et bois une grande gorgée. Elle repose le verre sur le bar et il est à moitié vide déjà. "Oh, assoiffé?"

Elle secoue la tête. "Ecoute Brittany." Je regarde comment elle remue sur son tabouret. Jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. "Je suis venue aujourd'hui-" Elle regarde autour nerveusement et baisse sa voix jusqu'à chuchoter. "Je veux m'excuser-" Je peux à peine l'entendre avec le bruit dans la salle. "-pour l'autre jour."

"Pour quoi?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle estime qu'elle doit s'excuser.

"Pour que vous ayez à supporter mes conneries. Ce n'était pas juste envers vous. J'aurais du rentrer chez moi samedi soir. Et ensuite je me suis endormie sur votre canapé. Vous auriez dû me réveiller et m'envoyer chez moi. Vous n'aviez pas à me laisser dans votre appartement. Bien que je sois reconnaissante. Mais j'aurais dû prendre mes propres responsabilités. Dieu, c'est ce que ma mère continue de me dire et peut-être je devrais effectivement l'écouter pour une fois. Je suis désolée que vous ayez à prendre soin de moi. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau. C'est pourquoi je suis partie dès que j'étais réveillée." Elle s'arrête et prend une autre grande gorgée de son soda.

Je suis sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle continue. "Au début je ne savais pas où j'étais et quand je partais j'ai vu votre chat et je me suis souvenue comme ça. Je me souvenais de presque tout mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je venais de partir. Je suppose que je suis désolée pour ça aussi. J'aurais dû pour prévenir que je partais ou attendre que vous vous réveillez et partir. J'ai juste paniquée et je suis partie. Donc merci et je suis désolée."

"Wow. Aviez-vous préparer ce discours dans votre tête?" Je rigole.

"Oui." Elle admet avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Encore mieux." Je glousse un peu plus. Elle est tellement adorable.

"Arrêter de vous moquez de moi. Je suis sérieuse." Santana détourne le regard. Je la regarde scanner le bar. Elle s'arrête sur le groupe de gars. "Attendez. Ces types nous fixent ? Vous pensez qu'ils ont entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Dieu, je suis une idiote. Je n'aurais même pas dû venir aujourd'hui. Regardez, je suis désolée, je dois y aller." Elle dit précipitamment et descend de son tabouret.

"Attendez. Stop." Je mets mes mains devant moi. Elle s'arrête et lève ses sourcils attendant que je continue. "Je suis désolée moi aussi. Je suis désolée de mettre moquée de vous, là maintenant. J'ai compris ce que vous disiez mais vous n'avez pas à vous excusez pour quoi que ce soit." Elle me fait ce regard embarrassé mignon. Ce froncement de nez comme ça. "Asseyez-vous." Elle ne le fait pas. "S'il vous plait." Je croise mes mains et fait la moue avec ma lèvre inférieure.

Elle le fait.

Santana s'assoit à nouveau sur le tabouret. Quand elle s'assoit elle regarde à sa droite. Je vois un d'entre eux lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se tourne vers moi. "Dégoutant. "Elle commente et je rigole.

"Pour votre information, ils me regardent . Je leur ai dit , quand ils sont venus , qu'ils étaient de beaux jeunes hommes. Maintenant je réalise que c'était une grosse erreur de ma part. Mais ouais, c'était ça, ce type vous a fait un clin d'œil."

Ses yeux s'élargissent comiquement. "Ils m'ont regardés toute la soirée." Je me penche un peu plus près d'elle et murmure. " Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux a une chance . " Je souris d'un air satisfait et je vois son sourire s'agrandir sur son visage.

"Et à propos de l'autre jour- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal ou autre chose. Je vous ai invitée et vous vous êtes endormie. C'est aussi simple que ça." Quoique, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit aussi simple que ça désormais. Je pense que les choses commence à devenir un peu plus compliqués entre elle et moi.

"Oh." Santana fait une pose et regarde encore une fois la salle. "Bien. Mais je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça."

"Non, vous n'auriez pas dû parce que-" Je m'arrête et débat si je devrais dire ce que je m'apprête à dire ou non. J'ai déjà mis mon pied dans ma bouche avec tout ça tu devrais sourire plus. Merde. "J'allai vous offrir le petit-déjeuner et vous demandez si vous vouliez traîner dehors."

Elle fronce le nez. "Vraiment?"

J'hoche la tête. "Yep."

"Oh." Elle semble un peu choquée par ma révélation.

"Donc, c'est réglé maintenant?" Je demande.

"Ouais, je suppose." Elle hausse les épaules.

"Bien. Maintenant passons aux questions plus importantes." J'annonce fort et fière, sur un autre sujet.

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme, si vous allez continuer de venir ici et comme, si parfois je veux aller traîner et comme, d'autre chose, que peut-être nous devrions échangées nos numéros de téléphone." Je divague.

Elle plisse les yeux en me regardant. Je pense qu'elle réfléchis sur ce que je viens de dire ou sur ce que j'essaye de dire. Peut-être qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que je dis. Je suis sur le point d'expliquer d'avantage quand elle parle. "Brittany, êtes-vous en train de me demander mon numéro?"

J'hausse les épaules parce que c'est évident. "Oui."

"Je ne sais pas. Nous ne savons pas vraiment grand choses l'un sur l'autre et je ne donne pas mon numéros aux étrangers." Me dit Santana.

"Allez." Je peux dire qu'elle me taquine. "S'il vous plaît." Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de la suppliée pour son numéro de téléphone.

"Eh bien-" Elle se lève, fouille sa poche et sort son téléphone. "D'accord." Je la regarde glisser son doigt sur l'écran plusieurs fois. "Mettez votre numéro dedans et je vais vous envoyez un texto ou autre chose et comme ça vous aurez mon numéro."

"Ok." Je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire sur mon visage ou les petits hochements que je fais de haut en bas quand elle me passe son téléphone.

"So, je suppose que nous sommes des sortes d'amies maintenant, non?" Elle demande.

Je lève les yeux quand j'ai finis et lui rend son téléphone. Santana sourit et attend ma réponse. "Yep. Amies." J'accepte et hoche la tête enthousiasment.

"Ok." Elle met son téléphone dans sa poche. "Bien."

Santana regarde encore une fois autour d'elle. Je suis son regard quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'un des "Beaux garçons". Il lui sourit et elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et le salue. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Je chuchote.

"M'amuse avec ces têtes de batards." Elle se tourne vers moi. "Il le mérite." Elle tend le bras et prend son verre de Mountain Dew et le finis. "Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai dis à ma mère que je serais à la maison. Repas de famille ce soir. Mais je vous vois plus tard. Ok?"

Je hoche la tête. "Ouais. Super." Je suis juste excitée par la prospection du "vous voir plus tard".

Elle se penche au dessus du bar en face de moi, sa main sur mon avant bras. Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus rapidement. Elle serre mon bras avec sa main et chuchote. "Regardez ça."

Elle descend du tabouret et marche vers la porte. Sur le chemin elle s'arrête à la table des cinq gars. Elle tape l'épaule de l'un d'eux, celui à qui elle à fait un clin d'oeil il y a quelques secondes et il se tourne pour lui faire face. Elle met sa main sur son dos entre ses omoplates. Je peux voir son sourire quand elle le tire contre son corps. Elle se penche et chuchote à son oreille. Ensuite, je vois son visage se durcir, se retirer et hocher la tête lentement. Ils se tournent et elle me pointe avec son épaule. Je vois leurs regards suivre l'endroit qu'elle a montrée. Je sais ce qu'elle fait, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit à ces mecs je décide de me prêter au jeu. Je fais mon plus grand sourire, le plus brillant et lui fais un signe de tête.

Son visage est froid au début mais ensuite ses lèvres se transforment en une grimace et elle revient vers moi. Je la vois lui dire quelque chose et prendre un pas de recul et être à la porte d'entrée la seconde suivante. Je regarde jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée et me tourne vers lui. Il me donne un regard intense. J'ai juste haussée les épaules et regarder autre part. J'attrape mon chiffon et nettoie le bar là où Santana était assise. J'espère que ce n'est pas celui qui doit toujours se lever pour aller chercher des bières pour le groupe.

Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, cependant. Un sourire stupide orne mon visage comme je pense à tout ça encore et encore. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit mais ce n'est pas vraiment important puisque quoi que ce soit, ça a marché. Le gars finit son verre et part avant le reste de ses copains.

* * *

Il est un peu plus de minuit quand je vais dans la cuisine. Il fait sombre sauf une lumière qui me guide. C'est calme, mais il y a le bourdonnement des refroidisseurs. C'est plus paisible en réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, je passe la cuisine pour aller dans la salle des employés.

Je pioche dans mon sac pour attraper mon téléphone et vérifier si j'ai des messages. Je le sors et clique sur l'écran. Il y a trois messages. Un de ma mère me demandant de venir un peu plus tôt au travail demain. L'autre est de Mike me disant que c'était super de me voir l'autre jour que nous devrions nous voir. Et le dernier est un numéro que je ne reconnais pas. Donc je l'ouvre pour voir ce qu'il dit.

Il m'est arrivé une chose drôle aujourd'hui. Une certaine barmaid m'a demandée mon numéro de téléphone- et je lui ai donné. -Santana

Le sourire sur mon visage doit probablement me donner l'air d'être folle. La première chose à laquelle je pense c'est que son message est super mignon. La deuxième chose et d'enregistrer le numéro sous son nom. J'ai pensé envoyer un texto mais il est tard et je ne veux pas la réveiller si elle dort. Je remets mon téléphone dans mon sac et retourne dans le bar.

Il y a toujours deux vieux gars assit au bar. J'ai dis à Jesse qu'il pouvait partir à minuit donc c'est juste moi pour le reste de la nuit. J'espère que ces types vont partir avant deux heures du matin pour que je puisse fermer.

Je démarre le lave-vaisselle où il y a les verres et attends qu'il soit fini pour les faire sécher . Mes deux amis ne semblent pas être dérangés que je nettoie au lieu de leur porter mon attention. Ce qui est génial pour moi puisque dès qu'ils partent je peux sortir d'ici .

* * *

*** « Hump day » est le jour du milieu de la semaine de travail, donc le mercredi. Il n'y a pas de traduction spécifique en français pour ce mot donc la phrase est un peu boiteuse.**

**Le Mountain Dew est un soda au goût d'agrumes et caféiné.**

**NT: Review? :p Je sais pas vous, mais moi je les trouves super mignonnes! **

**Maintenant venons-en aux choses sérieuses... L'épisode 6x03... ma réaction: HRUBZINXEFOBVZBVGZE**

**Non mais WOW quoi! Enfin bref comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai dû mal en me remettre... **

**A bientôt! Kiss Kiss**


End file.
